LookAlikes
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Thunder and Lightning are sent to investigate a series of attacks in a small Russian village. However, what they discover is a pair of robot twins named Jetfire and Jetstorm. However, they were not expecting anything about robotic invasions from space.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this originally for the lulz. Then it turned into a story. It'll be very short though, possibly three to five chapters at most.

Note: It's my first time writing for the Jet Twins so bare with me if their dialogue or personalities are a bit off.

Thunder and Lightning © DC Comics/Cartoon Network

Jetfire and Jetstorm © Hasbro

Look-Alikes

Lightning gave out a jovially sigh as he stretched onto the cloud. Another morning, another adventure, he believed. The morning sun was rising in the distance, casting hues of oranges and reds across the dawn. Lightning smoothed up his hair and placed his headband on. The electrical Titan glanced over to his brother who was sleeping comfortably nearby. Smirking, he knelt by Thunder and leaned across him to his ear.

"Brother," he whispered in a sing-song voice in hopes of awaking him, "the time for sleeping is over. The morning sun is in the distance, and we have a mission today."

Thunder stirred, groaning as his eyes flickered to life. Finding his brother inches from his face, he gave a startled gasp as Lightning pulled back. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up as Lightning cheerfully grinned at him.

"What time is it?" Thunder questioned drowsily.

Lightning whipped out his Titans communicator, opening it. "The communicator states it is six in the morning." Placing the communicator back into his yellow cloth belt, he smirked deviously. "We were also requested for our presence early in the morning." Gesturing around, he added, "I believe this is early enough."

Thunder shook off the last ounces of sleepiness and nodded, placing his helmet on to shield nape-length jet black hair. The brothers stood, allowing a blue electrical sphere to envelop them on the clouds. In mere moments, a flash of white light surrounded them, and like ghosts, they vanished.

The same light that captured the stormy duo flashed quickly onto the top of Titans Tower in Jump City. Thunder and Lightning appeared in a cloud of smoke, looking around at the city beyond the sparkling ocean. The morning sunrise glimmered, just ready to fully grace the day with its presence. The brothers always enjoyed the morning, watching the multiple colors the flourished across the sky and how the clouds shifted slowly in the wind. There was nothing better, they thought, than watching the sunrise. That is, except for practicing their powers in harmless ways so innocents would be safe.

Thunder pointed out a hatch that led inside the tower, opening it for his brother and allowing him inside first. Thanking his brother, Lightning hopped through the hatch, and they made their way down a staircase. They approached the entrance to the living room, watching in slight awe as the doors spread apart. Both had not been accompanied with technology in their youth, finding the devices strange. When they had been introduced to video games, Lightning became so frustrated with the controller that his namesake traveled down his arms, down the wire connecting the controller to the Gamestation and caused it to explode in a fiery blast. Lightning never touched a video game system again.

Casually, they waited in the living room, and Thunder went to make himself and his brother some breakfast. Out of the duo, Lightning was incapable of making any sort of food. Being the responsible elder brother, Thunder tried multiple times to teach him, but it usually ended with more explosions and calls from the Titans as why there was food splattered all over their kitchens. They never answered any of their calls.

Lightning watched as his brother made him some waffles, smiling because he knew that Thunder had to do all of the work. Thunder frowned at him, quipping that he should be more responsible.

"What, like you?" Lightning sneered, leaning into him with crossed arms and a devious smirk. "I did not see you complain when we were executing 'fun' on those wooden targets."

"I did," Thunder argued with slight pout. "You simply snapped at me for being foolish."

Lightning paused, a mocking finger to his lip in fake contemplation. After being elbowed in the shoulder by Thunder, Lightning snickered. "Yes, yes, that is true."

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

The flatly annoyed voice of Raven attracted their attention to the sliding doors. Instead of hovering like they were used to seeing her do, she strolled over to the counter where they were and retrieved a cup from the cupboard.

"Your leader asked for us to come early in the morning for a mission," Lightning replied as his brother nodded in greeting.

"At six in the morning?" Raven raised an eyebrow in blunt surprise, even if her stoicism hid it well.

"There was never a specified time," Thunder informed, handing his brother a plate of golden brown waffles. Gathering a plate for himself, he acknowledged Raven if she wanted any, but she declined with solemn nod. Shrugging, he took the plate for himself, and they patiently waited for the other Titans to awaken from their slumber.

Idle chatter passed their time with Raven interjecting with some sarcastic quips whenever Lightning attempted to joke. She commented that he was becoming similar to Beast Boy where he would vehemently defend himself and Beast Boy by saying that they had personality while she was a mere witch. The conversation ended with Raven using her telepathy and slamming Lightning in the back of the head with one of her older tea cups.

A couple hours passed until the other four core Titans awake. Starfire gave each of the brothers one of her trademark hugs that nearly broke their backs. Cyborg and Robin greeted them civilly though the former was somewhat confused as to why they were around, not that he minded. Beast Boy was ecstatic to see them because they considered Beast Boy their closest friend in all of the Titans. He had shown them the error of their ways back in the day and had them inducted as Honorary Titans. Robin was not going to approve of them because of their former affiliation with Slade, but Beast Boy asked for them to be included in the rooster. Starfire assisted, knowing there was more to the brothers than just blasting things and making storms. Eventually, Robin conceded, finding comfort in knowing they were simply deceived, and Thunder and Lightning being eternally grateful to the alien princess and changeling.

"Dudes, wassup?" Beast Boy groggily asked, rubbing his eyes. Waving lethargically, he limply dropped his hand to his side and landed slumped over onto the couch. "I got zero sleep last niii…" Beast Boy dozed off, snoring somewhat as Raven rolled her eyes.

"He was up last night playing that stupid monkey video game of his," Raven explained as Beast Boy curled himself up and mumbled something subconsciously.

"So…" Lightning looked over in Robin's direction as he gathered scrambled eggs for himself. "…why exactly have you called my brother and I?"

"I'm glad you asked," Robin replied, taking a bite. "Cyborg, can you show them?"

"Sure thing, Rob," Cyborg replied, bringing up a screen on his arm. Gesturing for them to come closer, he fiddled with a few buttons on his arm that brought up a holographic screen and a frozen image of what seemed to be like a Russian town covered in snow.

"A few days ago, Red Star was sent to go assist Hotspot and the other members of Titans North. Pantha had personally requested him due to his strength and radioactive powers because nobody of her team can withstand radiation like he can, and we need Starfire here," Robin explained.

"Still, what is your need of us?" Thunder asked, glancing over to Robin as Cyborg pressed the image.

The image unfroze, fascinating the brothers as the picture started moving. Two incredibly fast people in hues of yellow and blue darted across the frozen landscape, destroying homes. People screamed in terror as mirthful, strangely pitched laughs erupted from their voices. Deciphering the beings as male, Cyborg froze the image with a tap of his finger.

"Those two have been terrorizing the people of Kashin, a small town in Russia. We haven't been able to get good digital footage of the duo. This was from an old video camera given to us in the mail by the village elder." Robin took another bite of his half-eaten eggs, having devouring them while Cyborg played the footage.

"Without Red Star's watchfulness over Russia, there has been no one to protect the people," Starfire added, sitting next to Robin.

"So we decided to send you two for two reasons. One: These guys act like you before you become Titans. They're reckless and don't care who they hurt. However, they do seem childish and uncertain in some footage we've seem. The second reason is that they also have similar powers to you. They, like you, control some sort of element. We've seen one use fire and the other wind," Robin informed as Cyborg deactivated the screen. "Since these guys are so similar to you, we figured that you'd like to take them down."

Lightning scoffed, crossing his arms vehemently. "They are mere imitations of ourselves, posing as us to do villainy! We will take these rogues and defeat them!"

Thunder nodded, snorting in disgust. "I wonder what fools they are to harm the innocents. They are most certainly like us from before."

"Yeah, 'cept nobody knows anything about them. They just showed from outta the blue and just started terrorizing the people," Cyborg informed. "At least you two had the decency to help clean up the mess."

"Alright, you two are to report to Kashin immediately. The village elder, Rasvok Petrov, has requested that you two go as fast as you can," Robin ordered.

Nodding, they proclaimed they would not fail and headed back up to the roof. Once reaching the top, they allowed the circle of blue light to capture them and teleport them to the skies.

---

An intrigued expression crossed Jetstorm's face as he asked, "Brother?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing over there?"

Jetfire glanced over his shoulder, patting down a snowball in his hands and smirked. "I am making the snowball, brother! I have seen the organics making them, and it seemed like fun." Jetfire wound back his arm in a full circle before chucking it straight at his brother's face. "I have also seen the organics to be tossing them at each other!"

Momentarily befuddled, Jetstorm sputtered as Jetfire guffawed manically. Frowning, Jetstorm quickly turned on his wind turbines and blasted a hurricane of snow at his brother. Jetfire yelped, being blown away by the icy gusts. Landing on his face in a mountain of snow, the orange robot shook himself free of his snowy prison before glaring over to Jetstorm.

"That was not to be called for, brother!" Jetfire whined.

"Ah, perhaps it would be better for you if you had my wind powers!" Jetstorm taunted.

Unfortunately, they were in the middle of Kashin's town square, paying no mind to the humans huddling together in fear. The Russian civilians squeaked with fear and ran off as the playful brothers started an immense snowball fight, forgetting their mission.

Sentinel Prime had sent them to scope out any Decepticon movement. It was rumored that Starscream was hiding out there, and since they had his ability to fly, Sentinel decided that it would be good practice for them to have a solo mission. However, the brothers had not been able to locate the devious Decepticon, and when trying to communicate with the frail humans, they had cowered in fear and ran away. Jetfire and Jetstorm did not take it personally, knowing that they were strangers in a strange land, but it was their first encounter with snow. While they did try their best to find Starscream, they had accidentally destroyed part of Kashin when Starscream spontaneously arrived after noticing the "Auto-brats" and fought them. Proclaiming he would be back, Starscream left the disgruntled robotic duo in Kashin.

The bright side to all this was that Jetfire and Jetstorm soon found a very amusing substitute to fighting on the ground or air: snowball fights.

Jetfire's jubilant laughter split through the freezing air as he nimbly avoided Jetstorm's throws. The fire-inducing robot somersaulted along the ground, throwing his own wads of snow as Jetstorm hovered in the air. Jetstorm smirked, guffawing as well as he tackled Jetfire to the ground and slapped two handfuls of snow on his face. Sputtering, Jetfire quickly recovered and shoved Jetstorm off of him with his feet.

"That is unfair!" Jetstorm pouted. "This is a fight with the snow!"

"Ah, all is fair in a battle, brother!" Jetfire snickered until the other brother tackled him to the ground.

Meanwhile, as the robotic brothers bantered, the elemental twins Thunder and Lightning arrived in the small Russian town and flew down. They looked around, surveying the damage caused by Jetfire and Jetstorm's rogue actions. Some homes had been either burned or blown away like from a powerful tornado. Some villagers were forced outside, keeping warm by diminutive fires by sticks. A few looked up to them, whispering amongst themselves.

An elderly man with wrinkles along his face and small, dark eyes approached them wearing clothes fitting for a terrible winter day. Rasvok Petrov bowed to them, and since it was a custom that were wary of, the brothers bowed back.

"Thank you for coming," Rasvok greeted, voice grave and heavily thick in Russian accent. "We have been trying with the menaces for about a week now. They have battled several times here in our streets as you can see." He gestured around, exposing torn up streets and partially destroyed homes.

"Fear not, elderly one, Thunder and Lightning shall take care of your problem," Lightning arrogantly proclaimed. "Come, brother, we shall seek these two villains."

"Where were they seen last?" Thunder asked, snatching his twin's arm before he could scamper off.

"Over there." Rasvok pointed behind him towards a white hill. "Villagers have reported them being on top of that hill before vanishing a few moments ago before you two got here."

With the initiative, Thunder and Lightning nodded and set off towards the hill. Lightning transmuted the lower half of his body to electricity while his brother opted for a small cloud. They surveyed the skies and watched carefully for any signs of the two renegades. Lightning commented on how he was going to bring them to justice, clenching his fist tightly with a dry smirk. Thunder chuckled nervously, knowing that whenever his brother was adamant on something, he would continue at it until he succeeded.

It was at that moment that a snowball suddenly slammed into Lightning's face.

Crying out, Lightning stopped and hovered, wiping the rest off of his face. Thunder blinked, looking for where the snowball had flown from. The storm-inducing twins stopped, landing and stared curiously to the two creatures in front of them. One was an orange robot with yellow-green eyes along with white and black highlights along its body while the other was blue with a lighter colored visor for eyes and black and yellow highlights. They seemed to have been the culprits of terrorizing the Russian villagers, but they appeared harmless. The robots were laughing, wrestling each other to the ground which was something the elementals would do. Thunder and Lightning exchanged confused looks, recognizing them as the ones from Cyborg's holographic screen.

Jetfire looked up, noticing that they had visitors. Confusion was plastered all over his face as he stared at the skinny yellow teenager before him with orange armor. Jetstorm did the same, but gazed at the built blue teenager in the same colored armor.

"Um, who be you?" Jetstorm asked cautiously, and Thunder recognized the accent as Russian. "Organic counterparts?"

"They be most zackly," Jetfire snickered, also with a Russian accent.

"We are the ones asking the questions!" Lightning snapped irritably, still upset over the snowball. "Who are you?"

Nobody of either party answered. Jetfire mused aloud if they were working with the Decepticons. Jetstorm replied that they were to search for Starscream. Having no idea who or what they were talking about, Thunder and Lightning asked just who they were once more.

"We is Jetfire-!" the orange robot jeered, striking a pose.

"-and Jetstorm!" the blue one added, imitating his brother in the opposite way.

"Together we be the Jet Twins!" they shouted in unison, broad smirks across the metal faces.

"Twins?" Thunder repeated in shock.

"Feh! You may be twins, but we are Thunder and Lighting, the Storm Twins!" Lightning barked. "We have been sent to defeat you, and we plan on doing so! Your terrorizing actions will be stopped!"

"Terrorizing?" Jetfire reiterated.

"What did we do?" Jetstorm asked.

Before Thunder could intervene, Lightning shot out a wave of his namesake at the robotic brothers, but they dashed away. Facing his brother, he shouted, "I will battle the one called Jetfire!"

Thunder nodded, facing Jetstorm. The blue robot had a large smirk on his face that slightly irritated Thunder. Jetstorm activated his boosters, amazing the technology-deficient Thunder and dashed towards him. Recollecting himself, Thunder placed his wrists together and roared, unleashing a beam of blue energy that Jetstorm skillfully avoided.

"Ha! Perhaps it would be better if I is standing still?" Jetstorm taunted, hovering above Thunder.

"You are not the one who holds the ability to fly," Thunder sneered, summoning his cloud.

Jetstorm cooed in awe. "A floating organic device? It will be no problem to beat!"

The blue robot took to the sky, finding it amusing when Thunder followed on his petite cloud. Jetstorm's arms shifted into his wind turbines, exploding with gusting torrents and plowed Thunder into the ground. Jetstorm snickered, finding the game to be over when Thunder rose back up and socked him straight across the face, sending him spiraling to the ground.

"Y-you be very strong, blue organic," Jetstorm admitted, rubbing his face plate.

"And you are a worthy opponent," Thunder complimented as Jetstorm got to his feet.

"Why do you attack us?" Jetstorm asked curiously. "We do nothing to you."

"Uh, because of the harm you are doing," the elemental replied uncertainly.

Over with Lightning and Jetfire, the former transmuted his lower half into electricity and shot surges of energy at the chuckling Jetfire. In response, Jetfire cast up his fire in tornadoes, crashing up towards Lightning. However, the nimble Honorary Titan swerved through the flares and cackled.

"Your powers are admirable, but mine are stronger!" Lightning sneered.

"Then why have you not hit me yet?" Jetfire taunted childishly.

"The question can be shot back at you!" Lightning retorted, flushing.

Jetfire activated his boosters, hovering in the air and dashed up to Lightning. However, being a more experienced flyer, Lightning keenly leaped over his head and slammed his hands down onto his head. Jetfire yelped, plummeting down onto the snow. Lightning's hand crackled with a snapping sound as electricity traveled between them.

During his conversation with Thunder, Jetstorm gasped as he watched his beloved brother crash into the ground. Running over with a bewildered Thunder following, he shouted, "Brother! We must do tag team!"

Jetfire nodded as Jetstorm pulled him to his feet. However, before they could do anything, Thunder intervened with a shout for them to halt. The robots hesitated, and Jetfire curiously looked to his brother for approval, and the cobalt twin nodded slowly. They paused to hear Thunder's proposal.

"We do not need to fight-" Lightning gave an indignant and shocked gasp. "-if you simply tell us why you are here."

"More importantly, brother, have you not noticed that they look similar to us?" Lightning interjected after a moment to ponder what his brother said.

"Bolt Boy is right!" Jetfire jeered, pointing at him. "Except I is not a loudmouth."

"What did you call me?" Lightning shrieked as Thunder held him back.

"Peace, brother!" Thunder warned as the robot twins laughed as his temper. He recalled a word that Jetfire had previously stated, curiously asking, "Oh, and what does 'zackly' mean?"

"It is when your head is looking like your exhaust port," Jetfire sneered, matching his brother's. "Except you two is organics…"

"That would mean their faces look like their bottoms!" Jetstorm guffawed with his brother.

Thunder reddened considerably while Lightning fumed. Lightning shot his brother a look that clearly demanded if he could electrocute them. At this point, Thunder found his temper slimming, and the repressed urge to throttle them came forth. Pinching his nose, he sighed through his nose and frowned at the snickering robotic twins.

"Okay, okay, we is sorry," Jetfire stated, chuckling as Jetstorm coughed to halt coughing.

"I haven't the clue on what you be doing here," Jetstorm added, crossing his arms.

"We have told you before," Lightning seethed, starting to become annoyed by their accents. "We were sent to halt your destruction."

"Destruction?" the twins repeated.

Thunder and Lightning gestured for them to follow up the hill. They pointed out to the Russian village, and the Jet brothers stared out. Both squirmed uneasily, finally noticing the damage they had caused, uneasily turning to the stormy brothers and apologized sheepishly. Thunder and Lightning exchanged a surprised look, surprised they had given in. They expected for them to retaliate with violence, not bowing down. Accepting it, they both shrugged and smiled.

"Perhaps the two of you should explain why you are here," Thunder suggested.

"We were sent by-_mmph?_"

Jetstorm suddenly clamped his hand over Jetfire's mouth, dragging him through the snow down the hill. Thunder and Lightning exchanged glances and followed as Jetstorm frowned.

"What you be thinking? They could be organic Decepticons!" Jetstorm hissed.

"But…but they seem nice," Jetfire reasoned, shrugging.

"What are Decepticons?" Lightning asked, appearing between them and made them both jump a few feet into the air. "…Is this some sort of dance?"

"I is wondering if you two heard of privacy before," Jetfire quipped.

"Privacy? With him?" Thunder snickered, pointing over to Lightning. "My friend, we are brothers. We have no privacy."

"We know how that is!" Jetfire laughed along with his brother.

"…Thunder…" Lightning slowly stated, catching Thunder's attention. He shoved him to the ground roughly, shouting, "It is _I _who cannot get any peace from _you_!"

"No! This morning, you precisely five inches from my face!" Thunder pouted, sitting upright and crossed his arms.

"So, why are you two here?" Lightning questioned as Thunder stood up.

"We is looking for Decepticons," Jetfire answered as if he was solving a simplistic math problem.

Thunder and Lightning blinked at them. They looked at each other, blinked once more and then turned back to them. "What?"

"Decepticons! Evil, big, bad robots!" Jetstorm informed, waving his arms about. "They fly and shoot explosives! They is maniacal like Sentinel Prime Sir when he is becoming the grouch."

What Thunder and Lightning comprehended was that their former adversaries were searching for some giant killer robot called a Decepticon that were apparently taller and bigger than them. Offering their assistance, they were glad to find them to be extremely accepting of any help they could offer.

"So…where has this…creature been last located?" Thunder asked as they started walking down through the snow.

"Down this way," Jetstorm replied.

The quadrant strolled in silence. It was rather uncomfortable as all four of them were used to noise, especially Thunder even though he appreciated his quiet moments. Thunder and Lightning continuously glanced over to each other, finding the opposite set of twins to be similar in appearance to them. Lightning eyed Jetfire, looking sideways at him up and down. Thunder did the same to Jetstorm, quirking an eyebrow in blunt surprise. Robots were peculiar to them, having absolutely nothing to fall back on in conversation. Cyborg was different because he was at least partially human, but they were pure metal robots that could fly. However, they had originally perceived full robots to be cold-blooded and cruel like how Beast Boy described to them of Slade's drones. These two were not even close to fitting the bill. They were funny, hyper and very protective of each other just like them when Thunder and Lightning when they were not bickering.

The Jet Twins did not seem to mind their inquiring gazes, glancing over in tandem to their "organic counterparts" as they nicknamed them. They were highly intrigued by them, especially their cloth armor and style. All of the clothes they had seen were highly specialized in some sort of fashion. Sari informed the twins of all types of clothing styles like preppy and goth, but they had never heard about their…uniforms. Jetfire and Jetstorm noticed the difference in the brothers' personalities. While Lightning was all about amusing himself and fighting, he did have a gentleness that aroused itself rarely or when Thunder shoved him. Thunder did share his brother's violent tendencies, but was much open-hearted and kinder to them. It seemed he was mind of the pair and the emotion while Lightning was the spirit binding them.

"Well, well! If it isn't the Autobrats!"

Jetfire and Jetstorm jumped at the insult, whirling around to find Starscream, in mid-flight, come out of his jet mode and transform into his robotic appearance. Both snarled, and Thunder and Lightning gaped at him.

"You is under arrest, Decepti-creep!" Jetstorm proclaimed.

"We will presume this is one you two are chasing after?" Thunder asked as Jetfire nodded.

"And what's this? Two little human punks with you?" Starscream smirked. "Doesn't matter. I'll just take you all out!"

---

This was sitting on my computer forever. I wrote it back about a month ago and never finished it. I planned for this being a one-shot, but I couldn't seem to complete the story. Anyway, this will definitely be between three to five chapters. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Characters © Respective Owners

Look-Alikes

"Brother, this was a mission to halt the destruction of a Russian village, yes?" Lightning asked.

Thunder nodded, staring wide-eyed at the enormous, violet and ebony robot in front of them.

"Why do we have to battle giant robots?" Lightning wailed as Jetfire and Jetstorm activated their boosters.

Starscream sneered at the elementals. "Well, what've we got here? Two little organics get lost in the snow? Don't worry, Starscream will ensure your destruction!" 

"Under Sentinel Prime's order, you is under arrest!" Jetfire proclaimed, throwing his arm backwards.

Whirling his arm around in hypersonic speeds, Jetfire released a torrent of flames that Starscream swiftly avoided. Jetstorm leaped over his brother, chasing after the Decepticon. However, Starscream was much faster than the twins separated. He whirled around Jetstorm and bashed his forearm against his head. Jetstorm yelped, crashing into the snow and groaned. Jetfire gasped, flying over to his brother and cried out to him.

"Brother, we cannot stand idly by while that fiend attacks them," Thunder proclaimed, grasping Lightning's shoulder. "We must help."

Lightning nodded, smirking. Both opted for personal methods of flying, Thunder with his cloud, and Lightning transmuting his lower half into the reminiscent of a lightning bolt. As Jetfire helped collect his twin, the elementals were on the attack. Thunder charged up a ball of blue energy in his hand, grunting and throwing it out. Lightning did the same, shouting out quickly to exert more power.

Unfortunately for Starscream, he had not expected Thunder and Lightning to be a threat, having just barely noticed the oncoming attacks seconds before impact. Starscream was rammed back into the ground by the strikes, grunting on impact. Snarling, he glared death at the Titans and hurried to his feet.

"I didn't expect two little organics to actually have power like that. Are you two really humans?" Starscream questioned, rubbing his jaw.

"We are half-human, half-alien," Lightning coyly replied, "but I do not believe you are in any position to be questioning us."

"Turn yourself over to them immediately, and we will spare you humiliation," Thunder ordered.

Starscream blankly stared at them. Suddenly, he snickered, shaking his head before throwing his head back and roared with arrogant laughter. Thunder and Lightning exchanged confused looks before glancing back down to Starscream. Jetfire helped Jetstorm to his feet, hearing Starscream's mocking laughter. Starscream rubbed his metal forehead plate, chortling slowly to calm down.

"You two freaks are telling _me _to surrender? You freaks are a real riot, you know that?" Starscream jabbed a finger to himself, shaking his head. "You're just like those Auto-brats over there, a case of nuisances!"

"…Can we please dismantle him?" Lightning requested, eyebrow twitching at the insult. "I do not like being called a freak and a nuisance in the same shout."

"There were no orders in not to, brother," Thunder deviously replied.

Jetfire and Jetstorm recalled their initial battle with Starscream in the battle simulation Ultra Magnus put them in. If Thunder and Lightning were not careful, their lives would be forfeit.

"Separated they cannot be defeating him, brother!" Jetfire cried.

"Same for us," Jetstorm mused. Smirking, he turned to his brother and offered his hand. "Then let us do tag-team, but let us see if all four of us can be taking him out!"

Jetfire jovially agreed, shaking his head heartily. "Okie-for-dokie!"

As the Jet Twins spoke, Starscream swatted Lightning out of the sky, slamming the yellow elemental in the ground. Cupping his chin, he threw him back up into Thunder, but his brother quickly caught him. Asking if he was injured, his reply was Lightning growling furiously and charging his hands up. Thunder rolled his eyes, recalling his brother's impatience and flew down by him. Lightning shrieked ferociously, sending spiraling beams at Starscream in multiple shots. However, Starscream casually darted around them, mockingly yawning into his hand to emphasize his boredom.

It was at that point that Lightning was prepared to kill him. Lightning swerved down at him, dashing out. With his fist charged, he aimed for Starscream's metal cheek when the Decepticon squarely punched Lightning's chest. The impact drove Lightning's eyes to bulge out and gasp, but the sharp breath tortured his lungs. Gagging, he flopped to the ground and just as Starscream was ready to nail the final blow, a great gust of perilous wind blasted Lightning's thin frame into Thunder's arm.

Jetstorm recklessly rushed at Starscream, laughing vibrantly and fired another blast of wind that shoved Starscream into the ground. Jetfire quickly aided his brother, transforming his arms into flamethrowers. Waves of enormous flames ruptured free, slamming into Starscream as he was hurtled into the ground.

"Brother, brother, open your eyes," Thunder sputtered, landing on the snow as Lightning writhed in his arms.

Lightning moaned softly, weakly glancing over to him. He mumbled something incoherent that Thunder merely blinked at. Looking over to the battle, he found himself at a loss of words as he gazed on.

Jetfire leaped over Starscream, laughing blissfully as Starscream furiously swatted at him. What Thunder and Lightning did not expect suddenly occurred. Jetfire and Jetstorm's bodies starting…morphing as they would describe later. Arms and legs suddenly contracted while others expanded and sharpened. Their heads shrank into their bodies, and instead of arms came what looked like…bird wings? No, they were metal wings like a jet's. Thunder and Lightning soon realized why they were called Jetfire and Jetstorm: the twins transformed into jets.

"Brother…I have seen it all," Lightning murmured as Thunder blankly nodded.

"Your brother is okay, yeah?" Jetfire asked, voice seemingly coming from nowhere.

"Um, yes!" Thunder quickly replied, shocked. "You _are _fine, yes?"

Lightning nodded, wincing as Thunder helped him stand. "I am definitely not leaving until that purple machine is destroyed!" he seethed, cracking his knuckles.

Lightning shot out, immediately throwing waves of his namesake. Thunder stared at his brother momentarily before chuckling. He always did have a short temper and an even shorter attention span. Yet, he always loved Lightning no matter what.

Even if he was a stubborn, hedonist jerk at times.

Jetstorm and Jetfire dashed on opposite directions, creating an X motion in the sky. Starscream watched them, an amused air surrounding him. From the wings of the jets, small openings formed on the bottom of them, and out come tiny lasers as how Thunder and Lightning would describe them. Fire and wind alike spewed forth, blasting into Starscream from opposite sides. Starscream grunted, keeping his arms up to block the strikes.

"You little brats, you think you can get me? I've heard you two couldn't even beat a computer simulation of me," Starscream taunted, leaping up into the air. Suddenly, his hand slammed on Jetstorm's wing, and a sickening slicing sound coveted the air.

Jetstorm reverted back into his robot form, flying through the sky. Pain shot through his servos, gripping this shoulder in agony. His face contorted in agony, but suddenly a cloud was underneath him. He glanced over to find Thunder hurrying over to him while Lightning shot into the skies.

"How are you able to transform into…that?" Thunder questioned in dulling surprise.

"We is Autobots with the Decepticon genes -his genes- flowing through us," Jetstorm weakly explained as the elemental assisted him in sitting. "We is not his children, oh no, definitely not, if you is wondering. Still, I have to get back up and get him! He's a bad person!" Suddenly, he hissed and grasped his arm. His head doubled over, cooing meekly as he rubbed his elbow.

Thunder placed a hand on his other shoulder, making Jetstorm wearily glance over to him. "You have fought well. You must rest."

"I is going to get yelled at by Sentinel Prime if I do not be bringing him in," Jetstorm countered in a slight whine. "Also, my brother is there, and we is the perfect tag-team!"

Thunder shook his head. "I know how you feel about desiring to protect your brother at any cost, but in your condition-" Thunder noticed that Jetstorm's arm began sparkling, shooting out tiny bursts of light blue electricity. "-you would only harm yourself or the innocents in that town."

Meanwhile, Jetfire was flying towards his brother, but Lightning shot out in front of him. "Out of my way! My brother-!"

"My brother will take care of him," Lightning interjected. "We must defeat that one!" He jabbed a finger at Starscream as the violet and ebony Decepticon sneered.

Lightning assumed that Jetfire agreed with him as he turned back into his robot form. The orange Autobot nodded, glaring down at Starscream and swore he would pay for harming his brother. Starscream merely smirked arrogantly and flew up towards them. Jetfire snatched Lightning's arm, pushing him out of the way as Starscream shot out multiple dark pink beams. Lightning blasted back with his namesake, hitting each one. Bursts of smoke erupted from the impacts, cutting the elemental's vision. Jetfire quickly snatched Lightning's waist, shoving him towards the ground, barely avoiding Starscream's fist.

"Hold, Jetfire, take me back up," Lightning ordered softly. "Like you, that one is a robot, yes?"

Jetfire nodded uncertainly.

Lightning's eyes flashed with an acute insanity, gleaming brightly. "I control the lightning, a form that can short out the circuits of the likes of him. One pleasantly placed shot, and your problem is diminished."

Jetfire stared at Lightning incredulously. It was a plan that only fools could hope to accomplish. However, Jetfire thought, the quadrant of elementals and robots were rather childish. He smirked, pale green eyes shimmering in agreement.

"I will go above, you below!" Lightning commanded.

Jetfire swerved in the air on his boosters, cupping his flamethrowers together and fired. Starscream suddenly performed the same trick as the Jet Twins: transforming his body into a larger jet. Lightning blinked, mouth gaping stupidly wide as Starscream shot at him. Jetfire quickly flew in front, emissions of fire danced along his body. With a shrill roar, the flames shot out at Starscream's midsection and enveloped him in flames.

"Lightning, hurry! He is weakened for you!" Jetfire cried.

"Excellent work, my robotic friend," Lightning jeered, charging his fists up.

Lightning shot in front of Jetfire, nimbly leaping above Starscream and slammed his fingers against his skull. Starscream's eyes bulged out of his head. The electricity traveled along his body, stabbing into every wire. He cried out, waving his arms frailly about to knock Lightning off. Suddenly, his eyes shut down, and he tumbled towards the ground in a heap. He collided with the snow, buffering his fall, but he was unfortunately unconscious.

Jetfire and Lightning started cheering, waving their fists about in the air. Both performed backflips and laughed. They both grasped each other's hands and swung about in the sky, equally proud of themselves and each other.

"That was most amusing, my new friend," Lightning sneered, flying down with him. "Defeating that foul robot certainly made my day."

"We could not have done it without you or your brother," Jetfire admitted, shaking Lightning's hand. He suddenly caught wind of his brother's injury, noticing that Jetstorm was lying down on Thunder's cloud. "Br-brother!"

"How does he fare, Thunder?" Lightning asked, quietly stepping up to him.

"He seems to be in pain," Thunder sadly reported. "His shoulder is sparkling up a storm."

"Do not be in fear, Jetstorm. Red Alert will help," Jetfire quickly cried. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes pleaded with the elemental brothers for help.

Thunder stepped forward, stating, "Where do you need to go to heal your brother?"

Jetfire pouted to the sky.

"The clouds?" Lightning guessed.

"No, we belong in space," Jetfire explained.

"…Brother, you are on your own," Lightning stated, starting to walk away, but Thunder snatched his arm, dragging him back.

"Exactly what do you mean by space?" Thunder asked curiously.

"You see, there is being a large spaceship where the officers like my brother and I live. The other Autobots that is there will absolutely help us. Auntie Red Alert is the most definite choice of being fixed up," Jetfire explained.

The Storm Twins understood that the Jet Twins lived with others like them in some massive ship in space. Oh, and they had an aunt. Though, how robots had familial relations, they could not figure out and would try to remember to ask later. Thunder pulled the cloud with Jetstorm over to him, and Lightning placed a hand on his unwounded shoulder. Thunder strolled over to Starscream, grasping his arm and with a grunt, heaved the lug over his shoulder and trudged back to the group. Jetfire whistled, smirking and complimented his strength. Thunder reddened, both with bashfulness and strain, but managed to smile back in his praise.

"Jetfire, stand in the middle of us and hold my hand," Lightning ordered, taking Jetfire's.

"I is not letting go," Jetfire promised, "but why is you two be helping us?"

"We are Titans, it is our duty to help those in need," Thunder proclaimed.

"Also, I do not wish to be nagged at by the leader boy, Robin," Lightning growled. "He has no sense of fun."

"Oh, so will he become upset if you are not being there when he needs you?" Jetfire asked. "I don't want you two to be getting in trouble."

"We are helping you and your brother. Leader boy should not be displeased with us," Lightning quipped. "Now, stop your inane protesting! We are helping!"

"Um, okie-for-dokie," Jetfire mumbled, smiling quirkily.

Suddenly, a blue flash enveloped them. It was like pale blue lightning, jutting up and off the ground. Jetfire gasped, but Lightning kept his hand tight around his. Thunder gripped Jetstorm by his waist, dragging him to his feet. The cloud that housed the blue robot faded like mist. Suddenly, the four were off the ground and into the sky, darting faster than the speed of sound.

---

"Where are those cogs?" Sentinel Prime shouted, staring at the monitors in front of him.

"Chill, man," Jazz ushered as Ultra Magnus rolled his eyes. "I'm sure the twins are completely fine."

"But where'd they go?" Sentinel snarled, gesturing to the monitors. "We lost them after they threw a snowball at some flying…yellow thing and started talking!"

The three had congregated into the monitor room where officers were to be watched and coached if needed be on machines. They were all on board of Ultra's plan of capturing Starscream who escaped them a few weeks prior. Jetfire and Jetstorm volunteered to go, and Sentinel wanted to ensure they would not fail, so he made sure to watch their every move. They allowed Starscream to escape once, but if they let it happen again…well, he stated that training periods would be longer and harder than before.

"The last data feed shows that they were apparently engaged in combat with what appeared to be metahumans," Ultra stated, cutting off Sentinel's rant.

"Metahumans? You mean organics with, like, superpowers or something? Ultra Magnus, sir, but I don't think that can happen on that water planet," Jazz stated.

"We've seen stranger things, Jazz," Sentinel argued gravely. "A couple of freaks on that heinous planet wouldn't surprise me. Hope those mutants didn't hurt the brats. If they did, I'll be going after them personally!"

Suddenly, a light streamed down and exploded on the table behind them. Smoke infiltrated the room as the Autobots prepared for an attack. Suddenly, the smoke faded, revealing Jetfire, Jetstorm and the two organics they faced on the monitors. For some reason, the newcomers were blue and yellow in color, both looking around very frantically in surprise. Small swirls rolled around in their eyes as they dropped to their knees.

"Are you two hurt?" Jetfire asked, suddenly scared.

"We are fine, my friend," Thunder admitted, patting his shoulder. "My brother and I are not accustomed to flying with so many others. It takes more strength that way, especially when teleporting to space."

"Jetfire, report!" Sentinel shouted, shocking them.

"Ah, yes sir, Sentinel Prime, sir! My brother is being in lots of pain from a blast from Starscream, but we managed to capture him, sir!" Jetfire explained, saluting. "Oh, and sir, these is Thunder and Lightning, two organics with alien blood that were of great help to us. If not for them…" He smiled back gratefully. "…Starscream would be doing us in now, I think the saying is."

"We were happy to help in anyway," Thunder replied. "…Incredible. I had no idea such creatures as yourselves existed."

"And such height, too! I feel like the green one." Lightning pouted, crossing his arms as Thunder chuckled.

"Jazz, take Jetstorm to the infirmary," Ultra ordered.

"C'mon, kid, let's get you some well-deserved rest and help," Jazz ushered, helping Jetstorm walk out.

"Will he be better soon?" Thunder asked, concern vivid in his tone.

"I hope," Jetfire whispered. "It is very rare for Autobots to have siblings, but my brother and I is special."

Ultra suddenly noticed the purple blotch behind them, emitting a small gasp. "Sentinel, it's Starscream. They captured Starscream."

"Thank the Spark! It took you long enough, but good work," Sentinel jeered, patting Jetfire's head. "Uh, you two…blue and yellow men." He heaved Starscream's arm over his shoulder, stating, "Ultra, I take him to the vault to be thrown in jail."

Ultra nodded, remaining silent as his subordinate walked out.

Thunder and Lightning exchanged soft looks with each other, unblinking. Lightning smiled, nudging his brother in the arm. Jetfire stared blankly at them as Thunder crossed his arms with a matching grin.

"My brother and I were conjoined twins from the head," Thunder explained, "but we were separated with magic. So I suppose we are special, too."

"That is funny! My brother and I were separated by the split protocol! It is like you organic doctors splitting up the organic offspring!"

"Autobots normally don't have siblings," Ultra stated, cutting into their conversation. "Of course, we do have parents that build us, but Jetfire and Jetstorm are special. It's a rare anomaly to see twins in Autobots or Decepticons."

"It is common on our world for there to be twins and siblings," Lightning retorted. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ultra Magnus, leader of the Autobots. Jetfire and his brother work for me. They are inducted as Junior Officers in the Elite Guard."

"Well, we are Thunder and Lightning, Honorary Titans of the Teen Titans," Thunder introduced, pointing to himself and his brother. "It seems we are very alike with your wards."

"Yes…you two twins look astonishingly similar," Ultra replied. "Excellent work on your capture, and Jetfire?"

Jetfire straightened, gulping.

Ultra smiled a rare, tired smile. Warmly, he rubbed Jetfire on the head and said, "Give Jetstorm my regards, understood? You two did marvelous on your first A rank solo mission."

It Jetfire were human, he figured a bright crimson blush would stretch from ear to ear. He watched silently as Ultra exited the room. Once the doors slid shut, Jetfire whooped loudly, spinning on his heels. He waved his arms around excitedly like a little kid before noticing his snickering audience. Frowning as Thunder and Lightning feebly attempted to cover up their near silent laughter at his young display, Jetfire crossed his arms and turned away from them.

"You two is mean. I is speaking with you no more," Jetfire huffed, sticking his head up.

"Of course, you say that now, but in two seconds, you shall," Lightning taunted.

"I is not!" Jetfire retorted, turning around. Pausing, he gazed at Lightning's victorious expression and frowned, glaring death into him. "I don't like you."

Thunder laughed, apologizing for his brother's rashness. Patting Jetfire on the back, he asked if they could have a tour of the ship. Jetfire shrugged, nodding. Ultra did not seem to mind his guests, and he never said anything negative about showing them around. However, he was extremely worried about his brother, keeping it locked up inside so he would not make him new organic friends tremble in the same emotion.

Before they could exit, two beeping that sounding rather catchy melody exploded into the still air. Thunder and Lightning removed their communicators, and Robin's face was present. Both inwardly groaned as Robin stared or glared -they could never tell- at them.

"Where are you?" he demanded.

"A space-"

Lightning slammed a hand over his brother's mouth, smiling brightly. Robin twitched, finding Lightning's expression to be the epitome of creepiness. Thunder gasped, blinking several times as Lightning removed his hand.

"Fear not, leader boy, we have performed our duty with aplomb," Lightning sneered. "The Russian village is safe."

"We have reports from the village that you two were fighting…" Robin looked down, bringing a piece of paper to his face before peering over questionably. "…robotic clones and an even bigger purple robot?"

"Preposterous! Those Russian fools, ah, how amusing! Oh, we must be going," Lightning quickly blurted, kicking Thunder gently with his foot.

"Oh, yes! We must, uh, raise a storm for a drought in, uh…"

"India, dear brother!"

"Yes, India! Farewell, leader boy!"

Both shut off their communicators as Robin shouted something feebly at them. Simultaneously, they sighed, and Thunder sent a glare to Lightning. He merely shoved off his older brother's glower, shrugging calmly. 

"Was the need to lie so great?" Thunder demanded.

"Well, it is not like that odd boy would be listening to you if you would be telling him the truth, yeah?" Jetfire asked as Lightning nodded.

"I suppose not," the blue elemental admitted downtroddenly.

"Fear not, brother," Lightning jeered, wrapping his arm around Thunder's shoulder. "I am certain in time the Titans will learn of the…Autobot's existence." Turning to Jetfire, he asked, "I am saying the name correct, yes?"

Jetfire nodded, smiling. "Okie-for-dokie! Let's take you two on a tour!"

---

It's a little shorter than the first chapter, but I wanted to have the action first and slow the rest of the chapter down with some interaction between the Jet and Storm Twins. So, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Characters © Respective Owners

Look-Alikes

Jetfire took the twin elementals around the ship the Elite resided in. He introduced them to Perceptor, who immediately desired to discover how Thunder and Lightning could use their powers. Thankfully, Jazz intervened and properly introduced himself to the pair of Honorary Titans.

"So, you cats seriously took down Starscream by yourselves?" Jazz questioned as they walked along the bridge.

"We are not felines," Thunder interjected bluntly.

"Oh, sorry, I mean you fellas. I just talk differently, but there's not a problem with that." Jazz narrowed his eyes on them, arms crossed. "Right?"

"Of course. We were merely confused," Thunder replied hurriedly, raising his hands.

"If you were cats, you'd have fuzzy ears!" Jetfire added, chuckling. "Oh, Jazz, sir, what Jetstorm feeling now?"

"Red Alert fixed him up good as new," Jazz reported. "If ya want, you can go see him-"

Before Jazz could finish, Jetfire dashed off, running as fast of his mechanical legs could take him. Relief and joy exploded in his servos, an instant smile gracing his features. He activated his boosters, rushing towards the medical laboratory. Squeaking with hints of fervent laughter, he shouted back for the Storm Twins to follow him.

"A rambunctious kid, that one," Jazz snickered as they started walking to catch up. "So, Thunder and Lightning was it? What were ya doin' with the twins anyway?"

"We were locating the source of the destruction issued in a small Russian town when we found your wards being the cause of the harm," Lightning explained. "They are like us in appearance, abilities, and even personalities to an extremity."

"Well, lots of freaky stuff has been goin' around lately. I guess another set of twins isn't that crazy, now is it?" Jazz asked.

Thunder and Lightning paused, recollecting that they previously fought a brain in a jar, an ageless geezer, an intelligent ape, and a woman who could stretch her limbs. Identical robots suddenly did not sound so strange. They shook their heads and hurried to catch up to a half-worried, half-fuming Jetfire.

"Why you two be running so slowly?" Jetfire snapped, ripping open the medical wing's door. "Brother!"

"What?" Jetstorm asked, looking over to Jetfire. He was sitting on an examination table with Red Alert by his side like a doting mother. "I is fine now so you do no more worrying."

Jetfire squealed in happiness, suddenly catching his brother's chest in loving hug. Jetstorm gasped, shocked at the sudden glom. The blue robot rubbed Jetfire's head as the orange Autobot nuzzled into his chest. He smirked, telling his brother that he would be fine. Jetfire glanced over to his arm. It was completely refurnished. Blue metal replaced the shattered spots, and there was no more crackling electricity dancing out of his once-present wound. Smiling, Jetfire hummed in agreement and released Jetstorm.

"Aw, now ain't that cute, Red Alert?" Jazz sneered, rubbing the young Elite Guard members' heads.

"They certainly are," the nurse replied, smiling gently. She suddenly took notice of Thunder and Lightning staring at her. "Who are these two?"

"Oh, Auntie! They is our new friends, Thunder and Lightning!" Jetfire introduced, gesturing to them.

"You are a robotic nurse?" Thunder asked.

"I am," Red Alert replied. "Are you two hurt? We don't have anything for…humans, but I'm certain we could fix you two up."

"Uh, no thank you, miss," Thunder slowly answered, as he and Lightning were unsure as to how she could "fix" them.

"Speaking of robots, what will you do with the vicious purple one we defeated?" Lightning questioned.

"Sentinel just put Starscream away in the jail blocks on the lowest floor. He'll be interrogated and will probably remain locked up for a long, long time," Jazz informed.

"Well, our job here is done! Come, brother," Lightning ordered, grasping Thunder's arm. "We are to be leaving now. Jetfire, Jetstorm, if you ever did my brother or I…" From his pocket, he removed two spare Titans communicators that Robin had given to them in case theirs' ever broke. "…just call."

Both junior officers accepted them gladly, nodding their heads. After bowing to the Jet Twins, Thunder and Lightning stepped outside the medical bay. They decided to return to Kashin, the Russian village and report what truly occurred with Starscream to the villagers. However, Lightning noticed Thunder's saddened expression, gently grasping his shoulder and asked what troubled him.

"Brother, I did not think that cell will be able to contain the robot called Starscream," Thunder slowly whispered as he ushered Lightning into a deserted hallway. "He has escaped before, and I fear that he will do it again. I do not want for our new friends to become harmed."

Lightning paused, humming in thought. Looking back up to his twin brother, he nodded. "I believe your troubles are correct, unfortunately. I have the same peculiar feeling." Suddenly, Lightning snapped his fingers and laughed shortly. "Perhaps we should inspect to see if Starscream is truly in his cell! We could ensure that he is locked away and has no chance of escaping. That way, our concerns will be vanquished, and all will be well."

Thunder smiled broadly, accepting his brother's plan. They crept out of the corner, finding themselves lucky as there were no Autobots present on the main bridge. They could see the black space along with twinkling white stars above them from glass structures on the ceiling. While they gazed shortly, they quickly picked up their resolve and hurried along. Signs were around them, but in a language that could not fathom. Thunder and Lightning stared long and hard, attempting to decipher the messages along the walls, but luckily enough, they located a picture of a Decepticon being hauled into a jail cell by a set of stairs leading down. Thunder and Lightning rushed down with the latter flying.

They both stopped, landing on the final step and gazed out with dilated eyes. Multiple, captured Decepticons glared death into them. Growls of animosity reigned supreme. Fists cracked against metal palms. Thunder and Lightning carefully strolled out, trying to ignore the snarls of the Decepticons. Some were apparently new while others were battered and weakened, done in by cycles of torture.

Up ahead of them was Sentinel Prime, glaring down at Starscream from his cell. The Elite Guard member's head snapped over to them, and the Storm Twins noticed his massive chin. Lightning resisted the urge to burst out laughing while Thunder bit his lower lip in an attempt to control his jeers. Sentinel shouted at them to get out, but the stormy brothers casually approached him.

"Are you disobeying me, you pair of glitches? I said, get out of here!" Sentinel snapped furiously.

"You do not control Thunder and Lightning!" Lightning fiercely snarled.

"My brother and I have only come to ensure that Starscream has been placed into a cell properly," Thunder explained, hoping to halt the enmity beginning to surge.

Sentinel's eyes narrowed harshly, taking instant offense. "Are you two insinuating that I can't do my job right?"

"No, but I am feeling that-"

"Feelings, whatever! Look, it's great that you two helped Jetfire and Jetstorm, but you two are still annoying organics. Just get back to Earth, and I'll pretend that you never existed." Sentinel sighed, rubbing his chin as he cut Thunder off.

"You accursed robot! Your chin is the size of my brother's arm!" Lightning screeched, snatching Thunder's arm up for measure.

"Brother, please do not start a fight!" Thunder entreated.

"C'mon, all you guys do is whine." Starscream yawned, making his presence known. "It's bad enough that I got captured by some wannabe Elite Guard members and those two…things, but to listen to this argument is going to drive me nuts. Spark, help me!"

Indignant growls emerged from the back of their throats. Sentinel tapped on Starscream's glass, stating that he had no rights and that he would be interrogated first thing in the morning. Snatching the brothers' arms, he dragged them out. As they openly cried that Starscream would escape, Sentinel threw them towards the stairs, but instead of falling as he assumed they would, Thunder landed on a dark gray cloud and caught his brother in his arms.

"Annoying little pests aren't you?" Sentinel growled. "I don't care anymore if you did help the twins. You're fighting against me now!"

"Ha! How the Jet Twins could withstand that boisterous, booming voice of arrogance, I will never know," Lightning jeered.

Starscream smirked. With the fools in an argument, possible fight, his chances of escape were brightening. A distraction was the perfect opportunity to break out, blast into space and dash back to Earth to wreak havoc. However, he figured a little entertainment would prove enjoyable to kick back and relax for a few moments before lashing out along with the rest of the jeering Decepticons that shouted for the elementals to "beat the punk's skidplate".

Sentinel charged at them, and they realized that he was far larger and taller than they were. Thunder and Lightning leaped out of the way from his oncoming fist that plowed into the ground, dashing in opposite directions. Lightning's hands surged with electricity, firing off his namesake that slashed into the back of Sentinel's mainframe. The Elite Guard screamed, servos pounding, and the hostile pressure that built from within him. Electricity crackled into his body, but Sentinel proved more resistant. He grunted, bringing back his arm and swatted Lightning square across the face. The yellow elemental yelped, and his head smacked into the cold metal of the stairs.

"Brother!" Thunder cried, rushing over to him. He grasped the back of Lightning's head, inspecting him and found that his twin was no longer awake. Shaking him slightly, he realized that Lightning was out cold. Thunder's eyes widened fearfully, crying out of him once more.

"There, you two organics. I just beat you so-" Sentinel was suddenly caught off his the harsh, murderous glare Thunder threw at him. "Listen! I'm sorry about your brother, but I-!"

"I bet you would never do that to the Jet Twins," Thunder snarled menacingly.

"Sir? Organic friends?"

They both turned to find Jetfire and Jetstorm on the stairs, staring blankly at them before gazing down to Lightning. Red Alert stood behind them, kneeling down to Lightning and placed a hand on his temples. Stating he was going to have a large bruise on the back of his skull, she looked over to Thunder. She requested that he pick him up and assist her in bringing him back to the medical bay. Bewildered at her superior intellect and tone, Thunder hurried over and grasped the backs of his brother's shins and neck. Lightning moaned weakly, and he and Red Alert rushed up the stairs.

Jetfire and Jetstorm remained quiet, looking up at their receding forms. Being the more emotional twin, Jetfire's head snapped over to his leader in fierce and unruly insubordination. Jabbing a finger to Sentinel, he stormed over until he was right in his face.

"They is our friends! They be doing nothing wrong!" Jetfire screeched.

"Brother, stop!" Jetstorm shouted pleadingly, wrapping his arms around Jetfire's waist to control him. As Jetfire flailed in his arms, he cried, "Sentinel Prime, sir, why you hurt our friends?"

"They were acting completely erratic, stating that we couldn't hold down Starscream," Sentinel explained dryly. "Basically, they called us Autobots weak."

"B-but they is nice to us," Jetfire meekly crooned.

Sentinel patted Jetfire's head, smiling gingerly. "Forget about them. Once that yellow mutant gets bandaged up, they're gone."

Both twins nodded and smirked, saluting him. "Yes, sir, Sentinel Prime, sir!"

Sentinel was relieved that they agreed with him, wondering how lucky he really was to obtain such loyal subordinates. Usually, his underlings just glared at him or quipped back. Jetfire and Jetstorm did whatever he commanded without any sort of question. Sentinel was proud of them, even though he would never openly admit it. He waved them off as they both started up the stairs and turned back to Starscream.

Starscream was gone. The back of his prison was blasted open, and a speck of violet was seen off in the distance and speeding towards Earth. Maniacal laughter ruptured through soundless space.

"…Those two freaks were right!" Sentinel whispered in a high-pitched, hushed whisper. "Oh, what the spark? Why'd this happen? Magnus is going to destroy me!"

"Hm? What will I do?"

Sentinel inaudibly groaned in terror. Slowly turning around, he located Ultra Magnus' disapproving glower to him and then to the hole that once remained of Starscream's prison cell.

"This is an unexpected endeavor. You should have listened to the Jet Twins' new companions," Ultra growled, turning back to the stairs. "Call all Elite Guard members! I want every Autobot with a spark after him!"

"Will my brother heal quickly?" Thunder asked as Red Alert placed a large white piece of tape around Lightning's head.

"He'll be fine," Red Alert stated in exasperation for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Are you positive?" He leaned forward, gazing down at Lightning's blank, unconscious face.

"Does Swindle tell the truth?" Red Alert narrowed her eyes at the inquiring elemental in annoyance. "Oh, sorry, you don't know him."

"It is fine." Thunder continued to gaze at his brother's face before glancing up to the heartbeat monitor he was attached too.

"You know, you remind me a lot of Jetfire," Red Alert mused, taking away his attention and brought it back to her. "While you look like Jetstorm, your personality is reminiscent of Jetfire's. The opposite can be said for your brother."

"Auntie Red Alert?" Jetstorm called, stepping into the medical bay with Jetfire. He glanced uncertainly to Thunder then to Lightning, wincing visibly. "Uh, I do not know what to say."

Jetfire shrugged, a frown plastered on his face before turning to Thunder and demanded, "Why you say we is weak?"

"Weak? I have never said that," Thunder replied, thorough surprise written vividly in his voice.

"Sentinel Prime sir says so!" Jetfire argued, leering in.

"Jetfire, Jetstorm, Sentinel is full of hot servos," Red Alert interjected swiftly in hopes of stopping a brewing battle. "Jazz came in previously, overhearing your little plan, Thunder. He said that you and your brother only wanted to see if Starscream was really put in jail, correct?"

Nodding fervently, Thunder stated, "Of course! I would never want any harm to befall my new friends. My brother and I…we simply wanted to ensure your safety, but your leader took our offering in an…unpleasant manner."

Lightning groaned, squirming on the metal table he was placed on. Thunder gasped, looking back over to his brother and the Jet Twins contemplated on what they just heard. Grunting weakly, Lightning managed to squint as he gazed over to the fuzzy, blue face in sight. His forehead panged as he attempted to sit upright, but Thunder soothingly ushered him back down.

"Brother? What occurred?" Lightning asked softly.

"Patience, my brother. You are unwell," Thunder murmured gently, stroking the side of Lightning's face lovingly.

"That accursed robot, he struck my head," he growled, but Thunder smiled in response.

"You will heal. Just lie down."

"I want to electrocute him. The fool has no contemplation on what power Lightning really possesses!" Lightning pouted, crossing his arms as Thunder chuckled.

"Well, welcome back," Red Alert jeered, grinning. "You can leave whenever your brother feels fit." 

"Why? Can I not decide for myself?" Lightning whined.

"No because you are injured and your recklessness could further your injuries," Thunder explained.

"Are you referring to me as weak?"

"No, he is just worried about you. It's a normal brotherly feeling," Red Alert interjected, tapping Lightning's shoulder when he started to struggle and sit up.

"Oh, I am sorry for doubting you," Lightning murmured as Thunder ruffled his hair. He immediately slapped his hand away, blushing furiously. "Not in front of people, Thunder!"

"Well, when you two be leaving?" Jetstorm asked. "Sentinel Prime sir does not have the warm feelings to you both."

"As soon as my brother is healed," Thunder adamantly replied.

"Stay! We like you two!" Jetfire entreated, pulling up a stool and sat.

"You two is like us! Only organic!" Jetstorm added mirthfully.

"And you two are the embodiments of us, but as robotic counterparts," Thunder snickered as Lightning nodded.

"We wish we could, but our home is in the clouds on Earth," Lightning informed. "We conjure up the rain, and-" He noticed they suddenly cringed, including Red Alert. "Is something troubling?"

"The rain is water. Water is…odd," Jetfire uncertainly mumbled.

"We do not like rain," Jetstorm blandly replied. "It is for making it harder to see when we is flying."

"Sorry, boys, Autobots and rain simply do not mix," Red Alert explained as they both shrugged.

"We take no offense," Thunder calmly stated.

"Feh, what, it is too wet?" Lightning mocked until Thunder glared at him to be silent.

At that sudden moment, a booming alarm sounded off. Gasps of surprise filtered throughout the medical bay. Ultra Magnus' voice echoed and weaved like a thunderstorm. He ordered all Elite Guard personnel to deploy immediately because Starscream had escaped. Jetfire and Jetstorm instantly leaped to their feet, hurrying off in a frantic rush.

"It seems we were correct all along, brother," Lightning snarled as the Jet Twins darted off, and the doors closed. He pushed himself to sit up, grunting in effort and sighed. "Come! We must aid them."

"But you are still injured!" Thunder protested.

"If we are their friends, then we assist each other in their time of need," Lightning argued heatedly. He suddenly felt Red Alert rip a few wires off his chest and cringed. "What was that for?"

"You should be fine, so long as you keep your head from any more injury," Red Alert explained. "Wait, are you two planning on going down there?"

"We are Titans. We go where we are needed," Thunder informed confidently. "If evil is present, we are sent to vanquish it."

Red Alert gazed at them inquiringly. A confused expression masked her faceplate, but she remained silent and a slow grin crossed her face. Rubbing their hair in a nurturing nature, she chuckled softly.

"What are you doing?" Lightning questioned, blushing bashfully.

"I'm certain that you two are the best out of the Titans," Red Alert admitted. Urging them along with a slight push, she stated, "Now, hurry up or the Jet Twins will leave without you."

"I can see now why the twins see you in a light similar to an aunt's," Thunder jeered, smiling widely as he and Lightning started for the door.

Red Alert chuckled, waving them off as the door shut behind them. Returning to her work, she located Perceptor who stared at her blankly to others, but she could decipher the curiosity in his gaze. Asking what the matter was, she noticed that he gestured at the spot where the Storm Twins once sat.

"Why did you encourage them to go after Jetfire and Jetstorm?" he asked, cocking his head slightly.

"They wanted to, and they could not be denied. It's clear that they would just go even if I said not to. A few words of kindness would definitely jumpstart them," she explained.

"I see…so it takes words of kindness to fully make an organic proceed with an objective. How interesting," Perceptor murmured. "I wonder if it is like that with the other organics like them."

"Hold, friends!" Thunder cried, flying on his cloud with Lightning clinging to his waist.

Jetfire and Jetstorm swerved around, hearing their new companions' voices. The former gazed as the Storm Twins landed by them. Elite Guard members of all ranks darted past them, and some stopped to glare directly at the twins before shouting at them to move with words like "cogs" and "Decepticon rejects". Hurt expressions crossed their faces, but Jetstorm nudged his brother to regain his composure.

"What was that? Discrimination is what Lightning would call it," Lightning growled, crossing his arms.

"Well, we is the first flying Autobots so lots of people be disliking us," Jetfire sadly cooed. "But Sentinel Prime sir and others do like us."

"But…why do you put up with that?" Thunder asked.

"It is not like we have a choice," Jetstorm snorted haughtily. "We is Elite Guard, but junior members. We is of low rank."

"And because of that and that we is flying and look like the Decepti-creeps, there is…bad talking about us," Jetfire added dejectedly.

"Then stand up for yourselves. They may be higher ranks, but to even insinuate any sort of hated towards you because of your background makes them utter trash," Thunder reasoned as they sighed. "What? Can you not defend yourselves?"

"We do, but it gets us nowhere," Jetfire explained with a morbid tone.

"Ha! Then we shall ensure that Starscream is defeated and captured by our hands! That way, respect will be bestowed on all four of us!" Lightning jeered cheerily.

"Yeah!" Jetfire jovially replied, clapping his hands excitedly.

"Wait, you two no get respect either?" Jetstorm asked in surprise.

Thunder sighed through his nose, shoulders slumping. "We may be members of the prestigious Teen Titans, but we get little appreciation for our deeds."

"Indeed. Once, we affliated ourselves, by complete accident, to this nefarious villain named Slade who used our powers for destruction before we were Titans. After, when we became Titans, that incident made people wary and give us missions that tested our loyalty each and every time," Lightning explained with a disheartened air. The yellow elemental straightened, eyes burning with confidence. "We do not want you two to suffer any longer by this lack of courtesy. We will help."

Jetfire and Jetstorm stared at the Honorary Titans in shock. Nobody, especially not a pair of elemental organics, ever showed them proper respect. Of course, they did receive kindness from people like Jazz and Red Alert, but others usually saw them as "rejected Decepticons" or "freaks of science". Sentinel and Ultra Magnus treated them like privates in an army, one being far gentler than the other was. They always wondered what it was like to be treated as an equal in the Elite Guard, even though they were inducted as junior members. They still had the same stature as any other Autobot along with the same infallible courage. Even when they acted like goofballs, they did so with pride and brought laughter to a somewhat dreary base.

In an instant, two metal arms were wrapped around Thunder and Lightning's neck. Jetfire practically tackled Lightning to the floor he was so happy while Jetstorm snickered and hugged Thunder. Both elementals were drastically confused and exchanged a quick look down towards the young Autobots.

"Okie-for-dokie! We will be taking you up on your deal!" Jetfire chuckled, releasing Lightning who was starting to lose oxygen.

"And we will help you be going higher on the Titans' ladder!" Jetstorm chimed in.

"Now, let us defeat Starscream once and for all," Thunder proclaimed. "Where has been seen last?"

"Ultra Magnus sir said he be going back to the town we fought in," Jetstorm explained.

"Excellent! Grab hold, friends, for a storm is about to brew!" Lightning jeered, clenching his fist.

The end is coming, so please review.


	4. Chapter 4

This story used to have dividers. Then the site removed them. Joy.

Characters © Respective Owners

Look-Alikes

The Elite Guard members scrambled, falling towards Earth in determination to capture Starscream. Sentinel was barking out orders to the other junior members, even though most muttered to themselves as they discovered it was his fault that Starscream escaped. A few stopped to stare down at Thunder and Lightning, making the elementals wonder how tall the Autobots could be. Jetfire and Jetstorm were twice their size, being around twelve feet. They were a little taller than six feet.

"…Well, this is magnificent how everyone is taller than us," Lightning grumbled.

"We are mere half-human, half-alien, brother. You cannot be surprised," Thunder reasoned. "There are other species of aliens out there in the universes that vary in size and strength."

"…Still," he huffed whiningly. "It is not fair."

"Well, neither is life, you mutants," Sentinel growled, coming up behind theme. "Why are you two still here anyway? We don't need two little organics running around doing playtime!"

"Playtime!" Lightning indignantly snarled. "We defeated this robotic cretin before with their help!" He pointed a finger to the Jet Twins as they nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, whatever," Sentinel grunted, knowing that further argument would be pointless. "Jetfire, Jetstorm, take your organic brats and get them home."

"B-but they be helping us!" Jetfire protested.

"They help is in beating Starscream before. Why not help again?" Jetstorm asked.

"Don't question me! Just stop talking, and do what I say," Sentinel commanded, storming off. "I'm off with Jazz. Don't screw around."

"…What does cogs mean?" Thunder curiously asked.

"It means, well, it is an insult," Jetstorm replied. "Like organic word mutant."

"I see, but are you really casting us away? Are you going to follow through with his orders?" Thunder questioned, crossing his arms.

The Jet Twins hesitated, looking down to their smaller companions. They were completely unsure. Not once had they disobeyed a direct order, even if they objected sometimes. Being former Energon refinery bots, they knew how to take orders and run with them. However, they never really had anyone their age to speak with. They finally had friends that could relate back to them. Thunder and Lightning were practically like them in personality and looks. Jetfire and Jetstorm wanted to be loyal, but sometimes what came with being obedient was enough to question your own morals.

"Where is the Starscream headed?" Jetstorm asked his brother.

"He is Russia before, so maybe there?" Jetfire pondered, shrugging. 

"Then we shall go there…if you would like us to accompany you," Lightning proclaimed nervously. "We do want for you two to get in trouble with your…foolish leader."

"No, you two be coming with us," Jetfire stated, crossing his arms. "Sentinel Prime sir, can, um, kiss it, I be thinking that is the saying."

Thunder laughed shortly. "Indeed, you are correct. So, we are allowed to venture?"

"Yes! Just be doing your teleporting, and we go!" Jetfire jeered as the twins took the elemental's hands.

Thunder and Lightning smirked at each other, tightening the grip on Jetstorm and Jetfire's hands respectively. An eruption of blue, crackling light surrounded them, and Jetstorm yelped in shock. Since he had been injured and shut off to recharge his power, he had not been able to witness Thunder and Lightning's teleporting ability. The light surged upwards before jutting forward. Jetfire and Jetstorm lost the ability to speak as the shock was enough to put them in a haze of white light.

Once their viz scanners managed to blink open, they were back in Kashin, Russia where the citizens were still fixing up their home. Jetfire and Jetstorm instantly looked around, and Thunder and Lightning were once again weakened. They breathed more heavily, but it was less than carrying the tremendous weight that was Starscream.

"You two is hurt again?" Jetfire asked in concern.

"No, we are fine," Lightning insisted. "Brother, we shall sense where the foul Starscream is hiding."

"Sense?" Jetstorm repeated incredulously as Jetfire snickered. "You do not sense Autobots!"

"Yes, it is like pretending you have viz scanners or something! You two is…weird and freaky like the organics say!" Jetfire added jokingly.

Thunder and Lightning stared at them for a few moments in contempt before turning away. Jetfire and Jetstorm instantly recoiled, wondering why the sudden animosity. Thunder's head suddenly snapped towards the left, and Lightning nodded in agreement.

"He is this way," Lightning explained as the brothers turned away from Jetfire and Jetstorm.

"Um, do you two…be angry at us?" Jetfire asked as Thunder and Lightning merely glanced back at them in annoyance.

Neither said anything and continued walking. A definite aggravated air loomed sourly around them, making Jetfire cringe. Jetstorm, becoming irritated himself, clapped their shoulders with his hands and forced them to look at them.

"Why you two be giving us the no answer?" Jetstorm demanded heatedly.

"Why are you insulting us when we are the ones who are aiding you?" Thunder demanded as hotly as his blue counterpart.

Jetstorm blinked underneath his visor, unsure of how to respond.

"We do not mean it," Jetfire replied insistently.

"Well! You mocking us makes you no better than those who taunt you!" Lightning snapped as Thunder crossed his arms. "We are trying to earn respect as well as help defeat your enemy who has now become ours. However, by making jeers at us makes you no better than those who mock you. We have been taunted several times as children and tossed out of our home because we were born with nature's gifts. Calling us petty names harm us, unlike what the old saying of sticks and stones may decree. Come, Thunder! We shall seek Starscream on our own."

Thunder hesitated, but sighed through his nose and followed Lightning obediently. He glanced over his shoulder at the saddened Jet Twins, but quickly looked forward and flew off on his cloud with Lightning standing behind him on his favored cloud. They deserved it, after all. To mock them made Jetfire and Jetstorm no better than the ones who made fools and dirty comments out of them. It was not fair. None of it was.

When Thunder and Lightning were children, they were gifted with elemental powers. This separated them from others and their own mother, who feared their devastating powers, but still loved them. They were not fools, knowing of the hateful glowers and insidious whispers that followed them in their quant, Vietnamese village. Their blue and yellow skin tones made them targets for taunting until they finally attacked the children who mocked them. This act almost killed their abusers, and the case was sent to the village elders. The elders were outraged over their violence, kicking them out without even telling their mother. Thunder and Lightning were forced out into the real world, learning what they were from a wise elder whose name they had forgotten long ago, but he was the first who showed them any kindness before his death. Without any proper guidance, they simply did whatever they wanted and frolicked with their powers. They did not learn any lessons until Beast Boy intervened with the assistance of Starfire, their true friends who bonded with them and helped get them into the ranks of the Teen Titans.

"I am thinking that we should not have done that," Jetstorm stated after they were almost out of sight.

"We should be saying sorry, brother. They is right. We do not know what they be capable of," Jetfire reasoned with a somber frown.

"We do not even know where they is from," his blue brother added, "and their past."

Both quietly glanced up at the speck of gray, yellow and blue in the pitch-black night sky. Stars were like dots, glimmering at random. They could speak normally, but their pronunciations and verbal mishaps usually got them into trouble as hardly anybody could comprehend what they were saying. They were alone, unsure of how they got into Cybertron, but knew that they were brothers because, well, they just felt it in their sparks. Jetfire and Jetstorm traveled around, causing mischief wherever they went, but received work from Energon refinery until they accident that nearly claimed them. If they were not chosen for the operation of becoming the first flying Autobots, they would be offline. While they toiled with their new flame/wind powers and their ability to fly, taunting would be hearable. They pretended not to notice, but sadness was plastered onto their faces every time they overheard the jeers from the shadows. Jazz once said it was because they were jealous because they could not fly. Red Alert stated they were special, the only flying Autobots in existence. It was their kind words that kept them going, and even Sentinel Prime threw in the extremely rare statement of "good job" to the twins.

Still, both twins received little respect. Several Titans did not fully trust Thunder and Lightning, especially Robin because he was still addicted with finding Slade. Robin would always watch them, ensuring that they did nothing wrong. The sting of Robin's glare would pierce, but Thunder said nothing around him expect for a greeting while Lightning would arrogantly snarl at him to stop watching them. It was the same situation with the Jet Twins, but it was from the other members of the Elite Guard. They kept an air of joy around them, playing and joking around to keep themselves busy from all of the murmurs that followed them.

"We will follow them and say we is sorry," Jetstorm stated, turning on his boosters.

"We should follow in jet mode. Is easier," Jetfire explained as Jetstorm nodded.

Both instantly turned themselves into jets, dashing off. They called into the darkness for their organic counterparts, apologizing as they went in their own tongue. However, unbeknownst to them, a pair of cruel, crimson viz scanners watched from the darkness, and a broad smirk was visible on his faceplate.

…

"Brother, were we too harsh on them?" Thunder asked as they fly on through the night.

"No! Of course not! They deserved our malice," Lightning growled, keeping steady by wrapping his arms around Thunder's chest.

"But they do not know of us that well, only by a day's margin," he softly argued as Lightning fervently shook his head.

"I do not care. It is not fair to be taunted for no reason." Lightning's head hung sadly, looking away. "I mean, after all…"

Thunder stopped slowly, and Lightning turned away from him with arms crossed. He stared at his brother who shivered in the sudden cool wind. Placing his hand on Lightning's shoulder, he brought him back so he was forced to look up at him. Lightning's head was on his shoulder, glancing over to him and sighed.

"I have asked you before when we were children why we were different, brother. You replied that it was because we are special. You are right, Lightning, but they are special, too. We both have faced discrimination by people we trust, Robin especially. The Jet Twins have also been scrutinized by higher members of the Elite Guard, even their superior Sentinel."

Lightning closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as the horrid memories of the tainted, scornful children from their village rushed back to his mind. His head snapped away, but Thunder's voice broke through his painful thoughts.

"They are like us, brother. They do not know what they mean," he said, squeezing Lightning's shoulder gently.

"Then why do it in the first place? To make themselves feel superior?" Lightning asked, and Thunder noticed that his voice was much quieter. Usually, when he was upset, he would scream and blast random objects with his power.

"Because they're just mutated Decepticons!"

The startling voice erupted like a horrific wind, slicing their words. Thunder and Lightning immediately turned to find Starscream dashing towards them. His arms were out, and robotic claws were extended. He snatched their bodies, heaving them off Thunder's cloud. Lightning squirmed, arms and chest twisting and churning, but Starscream squeezed tighter, keeping him pinned as he yelped. Thunder attempted to break free by using his muscular arms to pry the devious Decepticon's hands off. However, Starscream kept his grip and continued to rip the life out of them by crushing them. Turning to Lightning, he sneered as the yellow elemental attempted to electrify himself.

"Blast it! Why? Why are you not-?" Lightning was cut off by Starscream's heinous laughter.

"Mutant, I just outfitted myself with this slagging good device I stole from Sumdac Labs: Unelectra. It makes any electrical on any robot, Autobot or Decepticon, null and void. In that case, it makes you completely worthless," Starscream jeered, craning his neck to reveal a dark blue circular chip. "Now, you seem like the livelier of the duo. So, why don't you just sit back and watch as I snap your brother's neck, hm? That'll be fun!"

He dropped his grip slightly so that Thunder slipped through. Starscream clenched his neck, making the blue elemental gasp as his airwaves were suddenly restricted. Thunder gasped, wildly trying to free as his lungs stopped. Starscream slowly tightened his grip, torturing him like a rope on a noose, choking away at his life.

"Brother!" Lightning wailed as Thunder's strength immediately starting fading. He watched in distraught horror as Thunder's arms weakened, faltering in power as he valiantly attempted to free himself.

"Are you watching?" Starscream asked in a fake, cheery tone.

"You monster! Let him go!" Lightning screamed as tears started to prop into his eyes when Thunder's eyes glazed over.

"Li-Lightning…" Thunder weakly murmured, voice a high whisper.

Starscream sneered. "Time to snap your neck!"

"Thunder!" his brother screamed. "Please! Do not do it!"

A dark blue jet plane suddenly rammed into the back of Starscream's head, shooting him forward into the small town below. Thunder gasped, but fell forward into Lightning who snatched him, transmuting his lower half into electricity. He held his brother up by his arms, propping one over his shoulder to try to support his weight.

Thunder's eyes rolled as the plane versions of Jetfire and Jetstorm blasted into view. They quickly swapped into their preferred robot forms, hovering on their boosters and shyly flew towards them as Lightning attempted to shake the bleariness out of Thunder.

"Is he okies?" Jetfire asked worriedly.

"We are to be apologizing. We said very rude things," Jetstorm stated as Jetfire fervently nodded. "You two is right. We should be knowing better."

"It is fine," Lightning quickly spat back. "Behind you!"

They barely had enough time to dart out of the way when Starscream began firing at them. Jetfire and Jetstorm took opposite directions while Lightning flew further into the distance before landing several meters away from Starscream. Kneeling down as Thunder's strength slowly returned, Lightning placed his head against his brother's chest and sighed gratefully as his heartbeat returned to normal.

"Lightning?" Thunder questioned, slurring his brother's name as the air properly went down into his lungs.

"Yes, it is Lightning. Just breathe," Lightning softly ordered, smiling as he took his brother's hands.

"What of…yourself?"

"I am fine. Now, stop speaking and breathe." He looked over the other twins, watching their battle.

Jetfire whirled up a thick stream of fire, unleashing it as Starscream nimbly moved away. Since they were in a town, homes instantly caught fire, shooting everything up in bright orange flame hurricanes. Jetstorm gasped, quickly activating his wind turbines and blasted the flares away, causing damage as roofs were taken away by the violent gust. Citizens evacuated the small town of Kashin, and Rasvok Petrov, the village leader, instantly took notice to Thunder and Lightning. They were fighting with the robots that helped partially destroy their village, but now, their village was nearly in ruins. Internally, he blamed them and as he ran, dialed the number for the Titans, particularly Robin.

"Send a thousand little Autobrats after me, and it still won't make a difference!" Starscream chortled.

"Oh, we will be making the difference!" Jetfire cried.

"Brother, we must do Safeguard!" Jetstorm shouted.

"Safeguard?" Thunder and Lightning repeated in unison.

Jetfire nodded, and both brothers shot up into the sky. Starscream followed, but stopped short as both bots started morphing in a way he had never seen. Thunder and Lightning, too, were mesmerized by the sudden transformation. Like how they turned into jets, metal parts jabbed in and out, and they formed what seemed to be a structure to fit each other. Each twin had one arm and leg and half a head along with a half of a chest cavity. On their backs were two wing-like structures, one on top of the other. Suddenly, their bodies moved towards each other and a surge of electricity and spark ran between them. They combined, moving around and punching wildly to get back into shape. They were no longer Jetfire and Jetstorm, but Safeguard, their full power combined into one incredible robot that towered over Starscream.

"…Oh, they can become taller as well!" Lightning shrieked. "This is unfair!"

"…Indeed," Thunder muttered in agreement, rubbing his raw throat.

"We is Safeguard!" the being shouted, using the voices of Jetfire and Jetstorm. "Organic friends, are you okies?"

Thunder nodded, getting to his feet with Lightning. "Do you still require our assistance?"

"Yeah!"

"He has a type of device that prevents my power from striking him!" Lightning called out.

"Aw, why'd ya have to spoil the surprise?" Starscream whined, aiming his laser. "Doesn't matter if you two Autobrats combined! You two are still rejected malfunctions!"

"We will be showing you who is rejected!" Safeguard shouted, aiming out his arm.

Blasts of dark pink energy sprayed out, but Safeguard shot back with a wave of fire that cancelled out the bullets. Starscream shot into the air, ramming a fist towards him, but the combined duo caught his fist and whirled him around in the air. Safeguard's body began a white tornado, and Starscream's audible cries jolted into the air. Safeguard released him, shooting him up into the air. Swirls replaced his viz scanners, and Starscream was hurtled into the ground. Just as he was collecting himself, a wave of blue sound impaled him against a row of houses.

"That was for attempting to snap my neck like a mere twig," Thunder growled, blue balls forming in his hands.

Starscream groaned, rubbing his head and sat up. He looked between the agitated Lightning, the fuming Thunder and the confident Safeguard. Thunder was powerful, far superior than normal, pathetic organics while Lightning was nimble like an imp. Both were skilled, somewhat, but they were organics. There was nothing special about mutated humans! Moreover, the Autobrats were actually getting the upper hand! How, he could not fathom. He was Starscream, the devious robot who would one day rule over the Decepticons, he hoped. If he were to lose to four brats, he would be muddled, laughed at, the worst Decepticon in history! It was inconceivable that he was actually losing against them, but he was stronger, more agile because he was Starscream. Starscream smirked, getting to his feet.

"Not bad, brats. I actually have to commend you. Once, you beat me, but twice, this time won't be so lucky!"

Starscream shot out, blasting at Thunder and Lightning, but the former flew away while Lightning remained put. Crouching slightly, Lightning smirked and suddenly leaped into the air. His long, lithe legs wrapped around Starscream's neck, and he mirthfully chuckled.

"Brother, come! Shoot him!" Lightning cried, covering his viz scanners with his hands.

"You are completely insane!" Thunder barked, throwing his hands out as his namesake exploded out. "Yet, that is why we are brothers!"

"Oh! Us, too!" Safeguard sneered, blasting out with another wave of fire.

Starscream whirled around, trying to swing Lightning off when the combined energies of thunder and fire smashed into his mainframe. Nimbly, Lightning leaped off and flew into the air. Starscream shouted in agony, flopping back onto the snow as the fire dissipated. The thunder had damaged his right shoulder as sparks flew out.

"No way…there's no slagging way I'm losing to you freaks!" Starscream shrieked.

"We are not freaks," Thunder proclaimed.

"We are not mutants," Lightning snarled

"We are not cogs or any bad names you call us," Safeguard added, landing next to them. "We is all equal."

Starscream barked with laughter. "Yeah, right! You're making me bust a servo!"

"Safeguard, my brother and I will conduct the rain to land on him. Is that a problem?" Lightning inquired.

"No," Safeguard replied.

"Good. Try and hold him off," Lightning commanded, snickering.

Thunder and Lightning shot into the air, leaving Safeguard with Starscream. The Decepticon glared up at them, shocked at their hypersonic teleportation. He realized it was them who brought them into the Autobot's holding cell. The twins were nowhere near as fast as them, and even he could not match their speed. However, they fled, the cowards, leaving the Autobrats all alone.

"Looks like your stupid little friends abandoned you," Starscream jeered.

"No, they is making the rain," Safeguard retorted, shooting forward.

Safeguard threw out his hands, unleashing a magnificent gale of wind that heaved Starscream off his feet. Crying out, Starscream grunted and cursed. Turning himself into a jet, he dove out of the wind as Safeguard continued firing after him. He mockingly loop-de-looped around their attacks. Safeguard growled in frustration, continuously trying to blast him, but continued missing.

"Stop with the flying!" Safeguard growled in irritation.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Starscream sneered.

He dashed down, smashing straight into Safeguard's chest cavity with the nose of his jet plane. Safeguard cried out, being impaled into the debris of a home. Starscream smashed his fists against Safeguard's faceplate, knocking him around. Agonic cries spewed from Safeguard as Starscream hovered over him, laser pointed to make him offline.

"Any last words, malfunctions?"

A sudden roar parted the sky, making them both look up. An unearthly rumble divided from the clouds. Blue and yellow sparks of lightning shot out through the sky. Clouds accumulated, darkening until they nearly matched the night sky. Starscream blinked, unsure of what was going on and faced Safeguard heatedly.

"What the spark are those mutants doing?" He snatched Safeguard by his throat, hissing at Safeguard's chuckles.

"They is making the rain," he confidently replied as the clouds above them split.

Suddenly, a torrent of spiraling rain smashed down. Starscream yelped, holding his neck as Safeguard kicked him in the chest and darted to safety. The combined creature of the twins looked up to the sky and saw what appeared to be Greek mythology. Thunder and Lightning were standing amongst the clouds, glaring down as Starscream writhed in shriveled pain. Sparks of electricity crackled from where the Unelectra device was. Starscream ripped it off, panting heavily as he snarled up the sky.

"What a fool, brother," Thunder taunted as they leaped down from their clouds.

"You fell straight into our trap," Lightning sniggered.

"Wh-what the spark are talking about?" Starscream demanded.

"That little device on your neck prevented my brother's energies from harming you. Since it is electrical…" Thunder's smirk grew wide as Lightning continued.

"…our rain can malfunction your petty device!" the yellow elemental burst into laughter, crossing his arms. "Safeguard, shall we?"

"Let's go!" Safeguard shouted, throwing out his hands.

Starscream frantically gazed between his adversaries. One behind, two in front, all charging up to strike. He knew there was nowhere left to run, shouting, "Oh, nuts and bolts!"

The combined power of thunder, lightning, fire, and wind plowed into him. Starscream screamed as each power stabbed into his servos, depleting his energy. He suddenly flopped to his knees, viz scanners slowly shutting down. Starscream groaned weakly before going into recharge mode.

"Is he…?" Thunder hesitated as Safeguard turned back into the Jet Twins.

"He is okies," Jetstorm replied earnestly. "We be thanking you for your help."

"Think nothing of it!" Lightning snickered, kicking Starscream's faceplate. "I am just pleased that we were able to capture this villain before any harm could befall your Autobots."

At that moment, a dark orange, curved plane swerved over the sky as the rain slowed to a drizzle before finally stopping. Thunder and Lightning gasped sharply, and Jetfire and Jetstorm noticed that on the side of the mysterious plane was a bright yellow T in a circle. They retrieved the communicators that their friends gave them, remembering that it was the same symbol. Before they could ask any questions, seven figures came out, and Thunder and Lightning froze entirely.

Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Red Star, and Pantha stepped out of the plane. Robin, however, looked particularly furious. Red Star gazed at the destruction of one of the villages he swore to protect, mouth gaping in shock. Pantha placed a hand on his shoulder, urging him to calm down. Cyborg stared over to the Jet Twins in shock, and they gazed back, equally confused as to how there could be a combination of human and robot.

"Thunder, Lightning, we need to talk," Robin snarled.

"This is not good," Thunder whispered as Lightning nodded.

…

Yay, one more chapter. Plus, review!


	5. Chapter 5

Characters © Respective Owners

Look-Alikes

"What is going on here?" Robin demanded furiously, throwing his arms out into the air as Thunder and Lightning nervously gulped. "You two lied and destroyed Kashin! Rasvok Petrov was very specific when he reported you two on the scene of the crime."

"We did not mean for any harm to fall on these villagers," Thunder entreated as Robin crossed his arms.

"Then why did everyone just run for the hills? Those two-" Robin pointed up to Jetfire and Jetstorm haughtily. "-were the ones destroying the place initially!"

"Yeah, guys, why're you helping them?" Cyborg asked, annoyance in his voice.

"We were only assisting in defeating him!" Lightning shouted, pointing over to Starscream. "He is the true villain!"

"Yes, they is telling the truth!" Jetfire cried.

"Wow, he speaks even worse than Star," Beast Boy stated as Starfire gasped indignantly. She smacked him over the shoulder, shoving him into the snow. "Ow, what'd I say?"

"I still haven't heard an answer from you two," Robin growled. "Why couldn't you two tell us?"

"Well, clearly you all would think us to be of mentally incapable to belong in the Titans," Lightning snarled, crossing his arms. "In fact, you still do not trust us. We do one mistake that involves Slade, and you never put faith in us. Ha! Some worthy leader you are!"

"Peace, Lightning!" Thunder begged, but Robin flared, clenching his fists.

"Because you two were just hedonists that did whatever felt good," he hissed through clenched teeth. "You two were more concerned with your playtime that you never cared about anyone else!"

They winced, knowing the fact to be true. Before the Titans, they did whatever they wanted, having little concern for the populace. Lightning drew back slightly behind Thunder, biting his lip and looked shamefully towards the ground.

"There also was no drought in India," Raven chimed in, making Thunder glare at her.

"Tell me what's going on, now," Robin coldly commanded, glaring death at them behind his mask.

"They is helping us!" Jetstorm interjected, bending down and stabbed a finger into the Boy Wonder's face. "They helped us in defeating Starscream so we all is getting respected more!"

Red Star finished surveying the damage of the tarnished village. It was like an Ancient Greek ruin. Thunder and Lightning glanced over to Jetfire and Jetstorm, and the twins meekly exchanged a worried look. The Russian hero sighed, shaking his head.

"You okay?" Pantha asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The village is salvageable," Red Star reported. "It will take a very long time to fully rebuild it."

"We are sorry for the trouble we have caused you," Thunder stated, bowing to Red Star with his brother.

"It is fine," Red Star replied, waving his hand for them to stand up straight. "I am certain the villagers will be-"

"-annoyed, probably," Raven finished.

"Well, we is being the heroes by beating up Starscream," Jetfire indignantly spat, glaring down at the empath. "See, the Starscream was the baddie guy, and we is sent by Elite Guard to beat him, which we did, so we is just taking him back up to Ultra Magnus sir now."

"…Did any of you understand that?" Cyborg questioned, and everybody shook their head.

"Wait, are you…Autobots?" Starfire asked, and the Jet Twins nodded. "Oh, glorious! Which means Ultra Magnus is well, yes? But you just said that he is alive, so he must be!"

"You is…a friend of his?" Jetstorm asked, blinking behind his visor.

"When I was a younger, my family visited his shuttle to create an alliance with the Autobots. It was made, and he was very kind to me," Starfire explained.

"Starfire, you know what's going on?" Robin asked.

The alien princess nodded, approaching Thunder and Lightning. "Do not despair. I can understand where you are coming from. You two only wished to help the Autobots because you have made friends with them. Am I correct?"

"Our friends, the Jet Twins, Jetfire and Jetstorm, were being mistreated by the Elite Guard. They are rued because they have the robotic genetics of the Decepticons." At Starfire's apparent nod, Lightning continued. "We felt a connection between them and us."

"How come though?" Starfire questioned in interest. Upon a sudden realization, she gasped. "You do not think we are friends?"

"No, not that," Thunder quickly interjected. "We are friends, but there are bonds to friendship such as trust and _respect_." He sent a slight glower in Robin's direction as he emphasized the last word.

"Yeah! They said to us that he does not be giving them the respect they earned!" Jetfire shouted, pointing to Robin.

Robin's eyes shot open in distress, honestly surprised at the sudden accusation. Before he could ask anything, another rumble sounded from the distance. The Titans and the Autobot twins turned around to find multiple vehicles speeding towards them. As the Titans attempted to draw out their powers, Thunder and Lightning stood between them and ordered them to calm down.

The vehicles skidded to a stop, throwing small hurtles of snow at them. After cleaning themselves off, the Titans and the Jet Twins watched as the vehicles began morphing. Tires dashed back into the body as car doors were turned into arms and legs. Limbs and appendages skyrocketed upwards, being even taller than the Jet Twins. Needless to say, the other Titans, save the stormy brothers, were appalled.

"Good work, guys," Jazz praised, slinging Starscream over his shoulder.

"Even I'm impressed," Sentinel admitted, nodding slightly. "Looks like you managed to beat the creep again."

"Of course! Did you expect anything less?" Lightning jeered arrogantly.

"Honestly, I predicted that you two blithering cogs were going to fall off a cliff," Sentinel huffed. Shaking his head, he grumbled, "Looks like I was wrong."

"What Sentinel means underneath alla that garbage is that we're both pretty psyched with how y'all handled yourselves out there," Jazz interrupted, punching Sentinel lightly.

"Yeah, sure, psyched," Sentinel mumbled.

"Pay the grumpy one no mind, brother," Lightning snarled, crossing his arms and glared evenly at Sentinel. "He is merely envious about us defeating the purple Decepticon."

Sentinel ignored the urge to rip Lightning out of his skeleton and throw his flabby, frail skin into the snow. "Shut up, you little mutant-"

Lightning snapped his fingers, sending a spark that made Sentinel cringe. "What were you going to refer to Lightning as?"

"Why do you refer to yourself in the third person?" Sentinel countered with a smirk.

Lightning attempted to chuck another energy wave at him, but Thunder gripped him in a stranglehold, urging for him to calm himself. The younger elemental grumbled to himself, muttering obscenities that only he and Thunder could hear.

The elder Elite Guard members overlooked the stormy brothers towards Jetfire and Jetstorm. Jazz rubbed their hands, snickering and stated they did a good job in his own slang. Sentinel stared at them blankly for a few moments. They defeated Starscream before, but that was on virtual reality by themselves when they had no idea they could control fire and wind. When they versed Starscream in the real world by themselves, he escaped, but with help from Thunder and Lightning, they won…twice. Sentinel could not even beat Starscream once without the help of Optimus Prime and his lackeys. It was inconceivable to him that two teenaged…teenaged _things _and the Jet Twins defeat Starscream by themselves.

"Well, it was four against one," Sentinel lamely argued.

"Ah, but my brother and I were inexperienced with fighting Starscream, and the Jet Twins here battled with them with allies, I believe, and once by themselves, but lost," Thunder sneered, smiling in a mocking way, even though it appeared kind.

"Yeah…well…" Sentinel trailed off, looking away and glanced over to Jazz for help.

"Nuh-uh, SP." Jazz waved his finger in his face, making his companion growl. "You know you're proud of 'em, but your just too stubborn to admit it."

"Sentinel Prime sir! You is proud of us?" Jetfire excitedly questioned, viz scanners dancing and shining eagerly.

"Yeah, yeah! Tell us, Sentinel Prime sir!" Jetstorm added, and they both beamed up to him with large grins.

Sentinel resisted the urge to vomit nuts and bolts from their overwhelming enthusiasm. Clearing the back of his mechanical throat, he pounded his chest uncertainly. "Uh, yes, yes I am, Jetfire, Jetstorm. Both of you did extremely well out there, handling your first Decepticon by yourselves. Also…" He turned to look down at Thunder and Lightning. "…I guess I have to thank you two mu-…humans, Thunder and Lightning, for your help as well."

"We humbly accept your generosity," Thunder replied, bowing with his brother.

"Oh, you two are polite. That's a surprise."

"I hope you rust whenever my brother and I conjure the rain," Lightning hissed as Sentinel chuckled.

"Pardon me…" Starfire flew up so that she was directly in front of Jazz and Sentinel's faces. "…may I ask a question?"

"Certainly, l'il lady," Jazz replied, smiling.

"How is the Ultra Magnus? I have not seen him since my childhood on Tamaran," Starfire gushed, smiling. "He was very kind to me and my people."

"Oh, you're the princess of Tamaran, ain't ya?" Jazz asked as Starfire bobbed her head. "Well, excuse me, princess, for being so disrespectful. Magnus is fine. He's up on that starship we got in space, worrying about this lug." Jazz pointed to Starscream, and Starfire nodded.

"Will you please tell him that I wish to visit him if he is ever present?"

"It's a promise."

Robin placed his hands on Thunder and Lightning's shoulders, dragging their attention back to him. His mask was lowered in a saddened expression or what they perceived as unhappiness since they could never decipher what Robin was thinking. Lightning crossed his arms, glaring death at the Boy Wonder until Thunder nudged him quietly.

"Listen, guys, I had no idea you two thought I didn't respect you. I do!" Robin suddenly sighed, shaking his head and retracted his hands to his side morbidly. "That whole business with Slade was forever ago it seems. I never really got over it because of my addiction with finding him. I mean, we even brought Terra back in after running away when you guys instantly proved your loyalty by destroying that fire monster." Robin bit back his sorrow, managing a lopsided smile. "I'm sorry. I mean it, I'm really sorry for ever doubting you both. Are we good?"

Thunder and Lightning could not believe anything that Robin just spouted. His words were completely simplistic, but the meaning behind it hit home. The brothers quickly exchanged a surprised look, but Thunder turned back with a smile, shaking Robin's extended hand. Lightning did the same, smirking. Robin backed up, outstretching his arms slightly in front and bowed like them, and they copied.

"We forgive you, and we are sorry for deceiving you earlier," Thunder stated.

"Forget about it. Honestly, I would've thought you guys were insane," Robin admitted, chuckling.

"Great, warm fuzzies all around! Super cool robot guys, how do you change like that?" Beast Boy demanded, eyes sparkling like pale jade jewels.

"Yeah! Maybe I can take you guys apart and see what makes you tick. Ya know, for reference," Cyborg added, sharing Beast Boy's glint of amusement.

The Autobots cringed, stepping back from the vultures. Jetfire and Jetstorm suddenly snatched Lightning and Thunder, hoisting them over their shoulders respectively. The elemental twins gasped, blinking uncertainly as the Jet Twins grinned mischievously over to them.

"So…you two is coming back with us, yeah?" Jetstorm asked. "Well, actually, there is not much you two can be doing about it. We is holding you both on our shoulders."

"I will electrocute you both! Put my brother and I down!" Lightning snapped furiously.

"Hey, you two want them, take them," Jazz stated, shocking Thunder and Lightning.

"We-we thought you two were on our side!" Thunder stammered.

"Man, I only take the side that gets me where I'm going, and I'm going to the vault," Jazz informed. "Back to the ship."

"We'll return them when they annoy me to the point of wanting the rip them limb from limb," Sentinel explained, making the Titans stare blankly at him.

"…When will that be?" Raven asked.

"Probably an hour, depending on SP's temper," Jazz added, knocking on Sentinel's head.

"I don't have a temper!" Sentinel shouted.

The Jet Twins snorted, snickering with abrupt smiles on their faces.

"What the spark are you two cogs laughing at?" Sentinel roared, and they both looked at the suddenly intriguing clouds forming in the night sky.

…

Red Star, who had left the conversation with Pantha to survey the rest of Kashin, located the villagers hiding near a snowy hill. Gesturing for them to approach, he calmly explained the circumstances, and the villagers slowly accepted the terms with much needed confirmation. When Rasvok Petrov, the village elder, decided to give the brother duos a piece of his mind, Pantha snatched his hood and heaved him into the air.

"I do not think there will be a need," Pantha jeered, ruby lips curving into a smirk.

"Y-yes…no-no need," he stuttered, paling to the color of the snow.

Red Star blinked, watching as Pantha dropped Rasvok into the ground. "Sometimes, Pantha, I wonder if your temper can ever be controlled-" When Pantha aimed for his throat, he smiled boyishly. "-but it is that temper that makes me smile. You are very bold, after all."

"…I am resisting the urge to punch you in the stomach, jerk," Pantha mumbled, and Red Star laughed, wrapping his arm around her.

"Do not worry, my dear Pantha, you have a beautiful soul."

…

"Okay, you two, take us up," Sentinel commanded.

Thunder and Lightning stared blankly at him. "What?"

"Use that teleporting thing you two do and get us back to the ship," Sentinel dryly explained.

"Can you all not get back on your own?" Lightning asked. He pointed over to Jetfire. "You two can fly!"

"But it is more fun being teleported!" Jetfire chuckled.

"Yeah, is like being in the flight at super high speeds!" Jetstorm laughed, nodding in agreement to his brother.

"SP and I just want to be teleported for the spark of it," Jazz explained. "So, go do your thing, guys!"

Thunder and Lightning sighed, dropping their heads and turned back to the Titans. Stating they would arrive later to the core Titans' tower, they leaped to the ground. The Autobots smiled, coyly thanking Thunder and Lightning as they mumbled that they hoped they rusted whenever they induced rain. The other Titans waved them off, returning over towards Red Star and Pantha to help assist in explanations if there was any need to. Thunder and Lightning sighed, ordering for the Autobots to hold onto them tightly. The older Autobots hesitated, staring uncertainly at each other until Jetfire and Jetstorm grasped the elementals' shoulders, smiling warmly up to their superiors. With the mental urge received, Jazz and Sentinel experimentally placed their hands onto the Honorary Titans' elbows.

Thunder and Lightning smirked to each other, and the older Elite Guard members could only describe their sudden journey as a flash of blue and yellow. Up through the sky they flew, dashing faster than the wind or hyperspace. They felt nothing at all on their servos or scanners. All they could see white, pure white like the snow.

When Jazz and Sentinel suddenly reopened their viz scanners, they were back in the cell corridor. Mocking laughter instantly filled the hall as imprisoned Decepticons jeered at Starscream's rebooting, half-offline body. Jazz chucked him inside a cell that was coursing with electricity inside and out. Any irrational movement, and a harsh zap would electrocute the victim into submission.

Thunder and Lightning fell to their knees, panting far heavier than before when they only carried to Jet Twins. The added weight took a toll on them, weakening the elementals so much that they could hardly stand anymore. Jetfire and Jetstorm knelt by their new friends, hoisting them into their arms. They were half the Autobots' height, being like elementary schoolchildren to adults.

"Hey, what's the lowdown with 'em?" Jazz demanded with concern as Sentinel locked the prison cell.

"They becoming very weak when traveling with more people than them," Jetfire explained sadly.

"We do not know why, though," Jetstorm blatantly added, shrugging as he looked down to Thunder in his arms.

"It is simple…like that for us," Lightning wheezed as Jetfire sadly stared down at him. "Please, do not…give us your…pity."

"Jetfire, Jetstorm, take them down to Red Alert, stat!" Sentinel commanded.

They saluted him immediately, almost dropping the elementals. "Yes sir, Sentinel Prime, sir!" With that, they dashed up the stairs towards the medical wing where they hoped Red Alert was or even Perceptor if he did not try to extract Lightning's electrical prowess.

"Sheesh, I had no idea organics could have that kinda power," Jazz mused.

"Guess we underestimated those organics. I never thought they could actually deplete their power. Hope we didn't hurt them too much," Sentinel murmured.

"Oh, what's this? SP caring for others?" Jazz mocked with a sneer.

"Aw, spark, Jazz! Keep that metal jaw of your's flapping, and I'll be the one to shut it!"

Jazz raised his hands, laughing. "Cool it, cat! I ain't jivin' ya!"

…

"Auntie Red Alert!"

The shrill cry of Jetfire instantly jolted Red Alert who was working on another Autobot. She whirled around with Perceptor cautiously gazing over her shoulder to find the Jet Twins holding Thunder and Lightning who had gone limp in their arms. Perceptor blinked in surprise, tapping Red Alert's shoulder for her to go forth and assist.

"They be very weak again! They has used too much power!" Jetstorm fretfully cried, placing Thunder onto a table with Jetfire doing the same for Lightning.

"Let them rest," Red Alert ushered, quelling their worries. "Are they physically hurt?"

"My brother and I…" Thunder interjected, one eye closed. "…we suffer no physical injuries. We are simply…tired."

"Yes, allow us rest," Lightning requested. "After some a nap, we shall be…recharged." With that, Lightning drifted off to sleep with Thunder quickly following suit.

Red Alert placed a hand on Lightning's forehead then to Thunder's. Determining that what they said would be the most logical response, she nodded and stated that they would be find. The relieved expressions on the Jet Twins' faces made her chuckle as they stood over Thunder and Lightning.

"Auntie Red Alert, can we draw silly shenanigans on their faces?" Jetfire asked.

"No, Jetfire, that's rude," Red Alert scolded. "They're my patients, and it is my duty to protect them."

Perceptor walked over, staring blankly down at the brothers. He nudged Thunder's face, watching as he rolled over to his brother. Scooting the table over to Lightning, he watched with interest as Thunder's arm almost instinctively wrapped around Lightning, and the yellow brother leaned into him like a pillow.

"You two do that as well," Perceptor stated, looking over to Jetfire and Jetstorm as they cocked their heads. "When you two sleep, I have noticed in my observations when you two are in recharge mode, Jetfire, you imitate the yellow one while Jetstorm, you act as the blue one."

"…Why do you observe as we recharge?" Jetstorm asked, startled.

"…It is for my observations," he blankly answered. "Red Alert, I am trusting their safety to you."

She nodded, and he went back to remodifying a malfunction Autobot with its faceplate off. Red Alert checked their vitals with the knowledge she gathered from the Elite Guard members' time on Earth. She placed her fingers on their necks, wrists and then chest, finding them to be pulsing normally.

"They will be fine," Red Alert acquiesced, nodding curtly. "What about your mission? How did it go?"

Jetfire and Jetstorm smiled broadly, flying into their brave tale. Red Alert sat there dotingly, nodding occasionally as the brothers made hand gestures and swooped into their air on their boosters to demonstrate battle sequences. Red Alert quickly moved some of her supplies when they were becoming too reckless, almost knocking over vials that Perceptor received for her to analyze. Jetfire and Jetstorm jeered excitedly, stating they assisted in bringing respect to not only themselves, but to Thunder and Lightning.

"They was being treated really badly, but we helped them!" Jetfire gleefully cried.

"Yeah, and we is getting treated better too!" Jetstorm added, smirking. "Besides, we is the best!"

A thunderous beeping sound erupted in the medical wing, and Ultra Magnus' voice rang out. He called in for Jetfire and Jetstorm to report to the debriefing room. Both visibly cringed, wondering what he was going to say, but the calming look on Red Alert's face ruined any sort of nervousness.

"Just go in there with confidence, not arrogance," she warned as they scampered off. To herself, she sighed. "Junior operatives these days, how silly they can be."

"You were silly when you were a junior nurse," Perceptor commented, earning a defiant glare from Red Alert. He was suddenly clonked on the head by a screwdriver, looking over to find her grumbling to herself. "…Fembots."

…

"Ah, yes, come on in, young 'bots," Ultra Magnus endearingly offered, gesturing.

Jetfire and Jetstorm scurried inside, standing before the massive Autobot with expectant, but concerned expressions. Jetfire sent a worried look to Jetstorm, but the blue Autobot merely grinned back before turning to face their leader.

"The retrieval mission you two and the organics accomplished was an extremely high-level mission. Do you understand?" When they nodded, he continued. "Starscream is technically second in command of the Decepticons, and even Optimus Prime's crew had difficulties defeating him, losing a few times in fact to that one Decepticon." Reaching over his desk, he placed his massive hands onto their rather lithe shoulders in comparison. Both stiffened, curiously gazing at his rather warm expression. "You young bots did exceptional, and those organic friends you made did the same excellent job. Congratulations. The Elite Guard members will be hearing about this."

"You mean we be the getting the respect now?" Jetfire eagerly asked, viz scanners shining.

"Hm? What do you mean by that?" Ultra blankly asked.

"Well, because my brother and I is made with the flying powers of the Decepticons, we is made fun of," Jetstorm morbidly explained.

Ultra's brow furrowed, hands poised on the table before folding them across his chest. "I will not tolerate that. You two have proven yourselves loyal to the Autobots, even if your genes are powered by Starscream's coding."

"Wait, does that be making the purple creep our mama?" Jetfire questioned.

"Yeah, yeah! That is making sense, brother!" Jetstorm cried.

Flustered at their deductions, Ultra immediately shook his head, quelling their enthusiastic idea. "No, no, not at all. You two are special. Let's just leave it at that."

"Yes, sir, Ultra Magnus, sir!" they jeered in unison, saluting him.

"You two are dismissed. I'll let the other Elite Guard members now once they all return back to base," Ultra informed, waving them off as they happily flew out the room. He smirked, shaking his head once more. "Young bots these days, they are so excitable."

Jetfire and Jetstorm flew back into the medical wing, finding Thunder sitting up with Lightning sprawled against his chest. Jetfire poked his cheek, making the yellow elemental grunt and lean into Thunder even more.

"My brother definitely enjoys his naps. Hardly anything can awaken him," Thunder snickered, stroking through Lightning's namesake hair.

"He is like a little toy you be sleeping with," Jetfire chuckled as Jetstorm smacked Lightning's face lightly.

Lightning groggily opened his eyes, glaring up at the Autobots. "What now?"

"Brother, they have allowed us to lie here and rest," Thunder explained. "Be humble." 

"Humble for what? Letting us sleep?" Lightning yawned, stretching and cracked his neck. "Well, you are right. Thank you."

"You is welcome, and it is thankies to you two that we is going to be getting respect!" Jetfire stated in his hyper way.

"Is true! Ultra Magnus sir says so!" Jetstorm added. "We would not be getting it if you two did not be helping us."

Thunder and Lightning stood, staring up at the Autobots. They offered their hands, and the Autobots shook with their organic counterparts. Thunder with Jetstorm, and Lightning with Jetfire. The elemental twins bowed to them, and the robots appeared confused for a few moments. They shrugged before bowing back as Thunder and Lightning lurched back up.

"We will be seeing you soon, right?" Jetfire asked in a saddened tone.

"Of course! We are friends now, and that is a bond between spirits that cannot be erased," Thunder informed.

"Come, brother, we are leaving now. We promised the Titans we would return," Lightning ordered calmly. "Farewell until we meet again."

"See ya soon!" the Autobot twins replied in unison, watching as Thunder and Lightning shot down towards the world in magnificent streaks of blue and yellow.

"I will be missing them, brother," Jetfire admitted.

"No sadness, brother. We will be seeing them soon," Jetstorm chuckled, patting his twin's shoulder.

"Hm? They're gone?" Sentinel Prime asked, watching his young subordinates walk off towards Red Alert. "I'll miss those organics. They were actually okay."

"What's this? SP caring for somebody?" Jazz sneered, walking past him at that exact moment.

Sentinel attempted to slug Jazz across the face, but the ninja Autobot dashed out of the way and down the hall. Sentinel roared after him, shaking his fist and charged. Jazz' boisterous laughter echoed throughout the ship.

…

Yep, I'm ending it with Sentinel chasing after Jazz. Thank you for reading and please leave your final review.


End file.
